Fourteen Days to Live
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Obviously a tragedy. Deidara finds friendship and eventually love in a sickly female inn keeper named Yuki as he is stuck in a waterlogged village. Read and Review. Prologue, Chapter 14 and Epilogue up! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Naruto/Naruto Shippudden and all use and mentioning of characters © Kishimoto Masashi

Just to get my nerves off of this I decided to write this. Another tragedy from yours truly from the tragedy series.

This is the only other story that I've written with another Akatsuki member besides Itachi and Kisame. So as the title says it's called _Fourteen Days to Live._

LoL…I have a lack of knowledge of Deidara so no flames! But constructive critism welcomed. Yes this story is most likely boring…enjoy it if you want to. :)

~Prologue~

_Deidara's point of view:_

_Hmpf, girls are holding all of us back. They're completely defenseless nor do they know how to defend themselves. There are __**some **__women to the exception but __**how many **__do you actually meet? Women are also very needy, they always want something new or something to match their clothing. It's a real pain in the ass when they beg and whine for a new purse or bag that costs a hell of a lot, hm? They're constantly moody and tears just fall out of their eyes like a leaky faucet, un. Women are weak and passive they don't have the capability to be dominant. Hm, women also don't have the capability of keeping up with your conversation…Their mines are always elsewhere, who the hell knows what they're really thinking, anyways?! I know it's rather sexist of me to categorize women in such a way but everything I said is right, hm?_

_I used to believe all of that until meeting Yuki. She lived up to her name having snow white hair, snow white skin, and the purest, non-corruptible personality. She had the real personality of Snow White. Yet Yuki wasn't her real name…I never learned her name. She made beautiful clay statues, hn, not as good as mine though. I will admit that they were the best that I've ever seen. Yuki owned a shop where she sold all of her clay statues and her other masterpieces un. I believe she had a photographic memory leading many in her town to think she was a witch .Hm, Perhaps she was a witch since she used her harp to bewitch her statues and sometimes…people. She was too gentle to bewitch people, she only bewitched me to show me how harmless it is. She was still very beautiful…sad, and lonely. Besides being in charge of her shop she had a musical hall and a huge inn. She always said, "__**The only abuse a building received was neglect**__," she had to take care of the inn, the musical hall and her shop alone, hm. What a feat…She was able to do it…with no help at all. Her life was a disaster…she had many…I'm revealing too much about her…_


	2. Day One

Fourteen Days to Live

~Day 1~

~Our First Meeting~

---

"So you're going to do our wedding right Yuki?" a snobbish girl asked glaring at her. Yuki averted her eyes crisscrossing her fingers in front of her.

"I said, _You're _going to do _our _wedding _right, __**Yuki!**_" The snobbish girl snorted.

"Oh course…I would do anything for a friend," Yuki replied softly.

"You need to answer quickly! Why are you so slow?!" the girl screamed.

"I'm sorry Kimi! I was just thinking about how wonderful your wedding would be!" Yuki replied frightened.

"Aw thank you…but you need to get to work! You _do_ need the _money_," Kimi chuckled evilly.

"Yes, I-I'll start right away," Yuki replied looking down again.

"Oh yeah, when you're at _my _wedding you're going to serve all the people right?!" Kimi said grabbing Yuki's face. Kimi was a beautiful woman. She had long curly black hair, lips covered with red lipstick, long gorgeous legs that she displayed by wearing shorts and skimpy miniskirts. Kimi and Yuki met when they were little kids. At that time Kimi was a sweet young girl who stood up for Yuki. Yet…that changed when they grew distant and older.

"Of Course," Yuki replied looking away from Kimi.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Kimi screamed slapping Yuki to the floor.

"Yes Ma'am," Yuki said softly.

"Oh by the way, get this harp off the stage. I'm going to have the wedding here. This is a beautiful concert hall but it _needs _to be re_painted!_" Kimi ordered.

"I can't repaint it!" Yuki cried.

"What was that?! Are you defying me?! I thought you wanted the money?!" Kimi screamed.

Yuki replied painfully, "I said…I said…O-Of course w-we c-can repaint it."

"Good, well I'm going to go meet up with my fiancé. Get this harp off the stage by the time I get back and start fixing up that old inn," Kimi said lovingly walking out of the concert hall.

…_My name is Yuki…I'm only 17 but my life is a living hell…_

Yuki stood up taking a seat at her concert harp knowing that Kimi would be gone by now. She gently stroked the strings making sure none of them were out of tune. Her mother bought her the harp because she had unique skills in music and art. She played her favorite song _Faure Pavane Op. 50, _it was dark, mysterious and foreboding. Yuki used her music to display her feelings…If she felt sad she played something like _Faure Pavane Op. 50 _if she was happy she played something like _La Primavera _every song matched her feelings at that time. Finishing the song she stood feeling slightly better. Clapping from the back of the concert hall caused her to go stiff with fear.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked covering her mouth. She observed the two men one had an orange mask which swirled around the right eye and the other had long blonde hair with part of it hiding the left. Their cloaks matched with a distinct cloud pattern on them.

"Just a couple of travellers. Hey do you know who owns that shop just outside here?" the blonde asked.

"I-I do," she replied. The blonde seemed slightly stunned but sooned began to laugh.

"What's so funny Sempai?" the man in the orange mask asked.

"Her art…I didn't expect it would come from her. She seems so timid," the blonde man laughed.

"You saw everything that happened didn't you?" Yuki said softly.

"hm," the blonde replied with a nod.

"I know you two are travelers…but could you help me move my harp into my shop?" Yuki asked softly.

"Why do you even listen to her. This is your concert hall isn't it?" the blonde retaliated.

"I have to…I just have to do it," Yuki replied, "So please? Will you help me? I'll pay you if you help me."

"Of Course," the masked man replied.

"Tobi!" the blonde man screamed at the masked man.

"S-Sorry Sempai…I'm just trying to help," Tobi replied. Yuki smiled softly muttering a thank you before collaspsing on stage. She woke up in the arms of the blonde man who was fanning her face heavily.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Yuki blushed softly sitting up, "I'm fine honestly…I guess."

"Oh really," the man replied stubbornly.

"If you must know I have some medical problems," Yuki replied honestly, "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," the man replied.

"What happened to my harp?" Yuki asked.

"Why are you so worried about that goddam thing?" the man replied annoyed.

"My mother gave it too me before she died," Yuki said softly.

"Were you close to her?" the man asked.

"You're wet!" Yuki exclaimed noticing his wet clothes. The costal region Yuki lived on brought multiple storms throughout the year.

"We'll be fine," the man replied. Yuki shook her head no standing up.

"I'll hang them up to dry. Please, it's the least I can do since you moved my harp," Yuki begged.

"You're getting a little annoying with your constant begging," the man replied.

"I'm sorry. You can stay here if you like," Yuki replied.

"In a concert hall? I'll pass," the man replied.

"No Sempai the inn!" Tobi replied cheerfully.

"Yes, at the inn…I also run that," Yuki said with a smile.

"Fine," the man replied.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves yet," Yuki replied standing up bowing formally, "I am Yuki Kiyosawa."

"Tobi," Tobi replied.

"Deidara," the blonde man replied. Yuki bowed to them respectfully before beckoning them to follow her. She led them through a sceret passage way into the back of the inn. It was dusty and unappealing to Deidara and Tobi.

"I'm sorry that it looks like a mess back here…The only abuse a house gets is neglect right?" Yuki chuckled hesitantly.

"It's so dusty, does this place ever get cleaned?" Tobi asked receiving a hard nudge from Deidara.

"Would you rather be staying in the rain she's allowing us to stay here!" Deidara whispered harshly.

"I'm the only one who runs this place…It's hard for me…I'm sorry if it isn't up to your liking," Yuki said softly.

"Since you two are my only customers you…for now…you can pick any room you want…That I have gotten to that is," Yuki said reaching the reception desk. It was clean and sparkling along with the lobby.

"You don't get many travelers do you?" Tobi asked.

"Not anymore…Many people just want to stay in the fancy hotel all the way across town. My inn only attracts people who want to see what a traditional one looks like before leaving to stay in the hotel. This place, "Yuki began touching the walls gently, "is a work of art in itself."

"How come you just don't close it?" Tobi asked.

"I can't…This is my dream job…And my mother gave it to me. Why should I give up on something? Besides I have you two as guests," Yuki smiled.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Tobi asked before receiving another nudge from Deidara.

"It's alright Deidara-san. I do get a little lonely but…my shop and music hall always attract people," Yuki said slightly solemnly. She walked behind the main desk looking for keys to nice clean rooms. When she found them she politely gave them to Deidara and Tobi.

"Once you men are situated I will bring yukata to you so I can dry your clothes," Yuki said happily. She hesitantly led them to their rooms.

"Sempai, are you alright?" Tobi asked.

"Un I'm fine," he grunted rudely. Roughly Deidara grabbed her wrist pulling her into his arms. Terrified Yuki slapped him across the face wiggling out his grip before falling to the ground. She gasped for breath as the three beings stood still.

"I'm so sorry…I should have…" Yuki began her words trailing off as Deidara began to laugh.

"What's so funny Sempai," Tobi asked confused.

Deidara continued to laugh, "You were do intent on showing us our rooms that you failed to notice the broken floorboard." Yuki blushed softly as Tobi helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry…I need to fix that. Please don't hit me," Yuki said trembling.

"Hit you? Hm, this is your place and you can keep the way you feel like keeping it," Deidara replied.

"I'll start fixing it this very moment…I'm sorry," Yuki replied going to her knees to fix the broken board.

"Yuki-san is a very good host isn't she Sempai?" Tobi said cheerfully.

Deidara gently grabbed Yuki's shoulder, "That isn't important right now nor are we angry with you." Yuki looked up at Deidara unsure of what to do next.

"You must be cold and hungry I should hurry up and show you to your rooms," Yuki said rising quickly tripping over the broken board. She fell to the ground cutting her knee and her skirt. Softly she let out a cry of pain before rising again stepping over the board and continuing to their rooms. A couple feet away Yuki fell again only to rise again to continue on her trek.

"Yuki-san, do you want Sempai to carry you?" Tobi asked kindly.

"Oh no I'm fine. This is the least of my problems," Yuki replied before knocking on two doors gently. "Tobi-san your room is on the right and Deidara-san your room is on the left," she said softly with a bow.

"Thank you," Deidara replied giving her bow back.

"I'm sorry about the rain, but I do have many recreational activities: traditional baths, music, dance room, a bar but please tell me if you want me to be at the bar. Ring the bell in your room if you need anything. I'm willing to wake up at any time to help or provide food," Yuki replied looking down.

Gently Deidara took her chin raising it, "Why do you always look down, hm?"

"Um…um…It's nothing…I just don't…don't know what to do," Yuki lied.

"Hm, I honestly don't care what you do and if you provide good service but you need to be more assertive," Deidara explained.

"Um…Yes sir," she said softly.

"Stop being so timid!" Deidara replied annoyed.

"Yes sir!" she said backing away from Deidara.

"Live your life the way you want," Deidara replied snatching his key going into his room.

"Semapi is just tired…he will be better in the morning," Tobi said optimistically.

"It's alright, I'm just not use to someone like him," Yuki said softly.

"Good night Yuki-san," Tobi said entering his room. Yuki sighed softly leaning against the wall.

"I have to change and clean this wound," she mumbled softly. Limping she used the wall as a support staring at the empty rooms she passed. Rough a man grabbed her from behind covering her nose and mouth. She let out a muffled cry as she tried to break free. The man tilted her head back as she struggled for breath. Surprised her assaliant was the blonde man named Deidara. _Maybe I should have not been so trusting, _she thought as she began to black out. _God Damnit just faint already!_ Deidara thought as she went limp in his arms. He uncovered her mouth carrying her into his room.


	3. Day two

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 2

~Our First Day Together~

---

So the second day…only tweleve to go

---

Yuki groaned softly shifting on the futon that she laid upon. She sat up slightly holding her injured knee. It was bandaged well causing her to panic.

"So you're awake?" Deidara said staring at her from a chair.

Yuki gasped, "I was supposed to meet Kimi this morning!" Quickly she stood up before falling to the ground.

"I don't think you should do that…You have a fever of 103 un," Deidara replied as she crawled to the door.

"I have to meet her this morning or she won't give me the money I need," Yuki replied moving the screen door before the hinged door.

Deidara sighed annoyed, "Tobi cancelled it."

"What, why?!" Yuki replied pulling herself into a propped position.

"You're sick…she doesn't want to deal with you. Also she's taking the day off to play with her fiancé," Deidara responded. Gently Deidara picked her up carrying her back to his bed.

"I'm not suppose to be here…I need to stay in my own room," Yuki replied trembling.

"Look if you're going to complain I'm just going to duct tape your mouth," Deidara replied placing a hand on her burning forehead.

"Deidara-san, how did you know?" Yuki asked as he placed a wet cloth on her forehead.

"You were warm when I touched you," he replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Yuki asked trying to sit up but was forced down roughly by Deidara.

"Hmpf, how the hell should I know?!" Deidara answered rudely. Oddly Yuki giggled softly trying to get a hold of his hand. Taking hold of it she placed it on her forehead. _What is this girl doing? Why the hell do I feel attracted to her?! She's weak, feeble and has a lot of sex appeal…what? _He thought.

"You appear rude and tough but you seem to be a kind man on the inside," Yuki replied with a giggle. She released his hand trying to sit up again. Like before he pushed her back down before standing up.

"I owe you," he grumbled.

"Owe me, owe me what?" she asked weakly.

"What you mean owe me what?! I owe you for allowing us to stay here!" he snapped. Yuki giggled again rolling on to her stomach.

"You don't have to owe me anything…I'm the one who owes you," she replied reaching for his hand.

"You're too sick to do anything," he muttered.

"No I'm not…I just don't think about it," she replied standing up with him.

"Have you lost your mind?!" he asked taking hold of her shoulders.

Yuki giggled, "No." She slipped from his grip falling on him. She blushed softly holding on to his shoulders.

"How long you been sick?" Deidara asked sitting her in the chair.

"No no no…I have to get back to doing my work," she replied pushing him away weakly.

"You're not going anywhere! You're too weak to do anything!" Deidara replied angrily.

"What about food and everything else?" she asked, "I'm still the inn keeper you know."

"Kimi can run it," Deidara replied picking her up. Frightened she tightened her grip around his neck. She relaxed as Deidara gently laid her down on the futon.

"Please don't say that!" Yuki whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She began to cough heavily as Deidara sat her up. Politely, Yuki covered her mouth so she wouldn't cough in Deidara's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the coughing progressed.

"I'm alright, honestly," she replied between coughs. Blood began to drip from her hand as she fell out of Deidara's grip.

"You're bleeding," he said amazed.

"Please don't do anything…I'm fine really!" Yuki cried trying to crawl away from him. Deidara grabbed her forcefully pulling her back on to the futon.

"I need to take you to the doctor," Deidara replied picking her up.

"No no no! Hear me out! This is natural for me," Yuki cried wiping the blood on her blue clothing.

"How long have you been 'sick?'" Deidara asked.

"Ever since I could remember…This is the reason why I need the money from Kimi. I've always had internal bleeding and the longer I live the more bleeding occurs," Yuki reasoned.

"Why Kimi?" Deidara asked being nosy.

"Her family is the richest in the area. She promised to give me the money for the operation I need," Yuki replied leaning on Deidara's shoulder.

"How old are you?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"17," she answered beginning to blackout.

"Hey! Stay with me alright!" Deidara yelled at her. She chuckled softly as her mind went blank. Deidara sighed impatiently lying her down on the futon.

---

Yuki's eyes adjusted to the dark room as she sat up. Her fever was gone and the blood on her lips was dry.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

"Sempai called the doctor. They gave you some medicine and then the doctor left. After that Sempai left," Tobi replied sitting next to her.

"What do you mean by _they _gave me some medicine?" Yuki asked sitting next to Tobi.

"Well the doctor tried to give you the medicine but you wouldn't except it so Sempai gave it to you _orally_," Tobi replied chuckling.

"You're joking, right?" Yuki asked astonished.

"No," Tobi laughed. Yuki stared at Tobi bewildered, _he doesn't even like me…why did he do that?!_

"He _kissed _me?!" she asked loudly.

Tobi stopped laughing, "No…he just became frustrated and then gave you the medicine. I don't really know why. Sempai normally never ever does things like this."

"You're really close to him aren't you?" Yuki asked quietly.

"I think Sempai likes me," Tobi replied not really answering her question.

"Are _you _close to _him_?" Yuki asked noticing the hinged door opening.

"Yes," Tobi whispered as Deidara entered the room with another figure.

"Is she awake?" Deidara asked not wanting to turn on the lights.

"Yes Sempai," Tobi replied.

"That's good," the other figure replied.

"H-Hi Kimi," Yuki said softly. Grabbing her by the hair Kimi began to pull Yuki out the room.

"Yuki…there's a problem," Kimi said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Yuki replied frightened.

"The treatment she puts up with…Sempai," Tobi said softly.

"Yeah I know," Deidara replied watching Yuki being pulled out of the room.

"Can't we do something?" Tobi asked. Deidara didn't answer as she Yuki screamed outside.

"Sempai!" Tobi cried.

"No we can't," Deidara replied sadly.

"Why not?! She needs our help!" Tobi replied.

"This is her business…we can't involve ourselves in their business," Deidara replied.

"Sempai if she stays in this type of treatment she'll die!" Tobi retaliated.

"Tobi I said no!" Deidara screamed.

"Sempai she needs our help!" Tobi replied.

Grabbing Tobi's collar Deidara pushed him into the wall, "God damnit Tobi! I said no! This is their dilemma meaning that we can't get involved in this!"

"Sempai isn't going to blow me up?" Tobi asked.

"Hm, I'm getting tempted to but I don't want to destroy such a work of art," Deidara replied. The screaming ceased to exist as a man voice was heard outside.

"Why don't we take her to her room?" the male voice said.

"Yeah…she'll need to rest up for the hard labor she'll have to do tomorrow," Kimi replied. Multiple foot steps were heard as the fight outside ceased to exist. Deidara released Tobi as he went to the door.

"Where are you going Sempai?" Tobi asked.

"To see if she okay," Deidara replied closing the screen door before going out the hinged door. Hearing a dragging sound going down the left corridor he followed it stealthily. The man he presumed to be Kimi's fiancé was dragging a near unconscious Yuki up a flight of spiraling stairs. Sticking his hand into his bag of clay he created a small bird to follow them. _How can she take such abuse…IF this happens on a daily basis…_Deidara thought releasing his bird. _I'm angry to admit but Tobi was right, un…we should have intervened _Deidara thought as the man quickly came back down the stairs. The man checked his surroundings before searching for Kimi. After the man left and Deidara's reconnaissance bird came back Deidara proceeded up the stairs. It led to an old tower with a room at the top. Unlike most of the hotel which had been refurbished this part wasn't.

Hesitantly Deidara opened the sliding door entering the room. In a small bloody puddle Yuki laid face down on the floor.

"Yuki-san!" he called out rushing to her side.

"I'm fine," she replied weakly sitting up. She gave him a soft smile as blood rain down her face and neck. Her white hair was almost full saturated with blood.

"What's your blood type?" Deidara asked as he removed his cloak.

Yuki chuckled going into slight daze, "Yuki-chan is okay…This happens to Yuki a lot."

"What's your blood type?" he asked again wrapping the cloak around her.

"Cop…Cop…Copper…Cop," she replied in her daze.

"Can you answer with a yes or a no?" he asked becoming slightly frustrated.

"Yes," she replied falling into his eyes.

"Is your blood type O?" he asked picking her up. He glanced out the window seeing that there was still a heavy down pour.

"Nope I'm AP!" she replied with a giggle.

"A..p…" he replied becoming even more annoyed.

"No no no…Yuki said AB not AP," she giggled placing a bloody hand on his cheek. He proceeded to the door quickly knowing that if she lost too much blood she would most likely die.

"Keep babbling okay?" Deidara told her exiting the room heading down the stairs. He just noticed the fresh blood that was caused by the man dragging her. The more he thought about it the more angered he became. She let out a soft cry as Deidara began to squeeze her tightly.

"That's too hard! Stop squeezing me!" she cried out.

"Shhhh!" Deidara exclaimed loosening his grip on Yuki. Stealthily moving through the inn he was able to get out the front door. Before stepping out into the rain he covered her face gently so no one would notice her. Hurrying out in the rain he ran to the doctor's house. Panting he knocked on the door roughly.

"I'm a witch! Everyone calls me a witch!" she mumbled. _Even though her babbling is annoying at least I know she's still alive…_he thought as the doctor opened the door.

"Oh it's you outsider the one from last night. What brings you here?" the old doctor said surprised.

"It's Yuki…I think she might bleed to death," he replied rudely intruding into the doctor's home.

"Let's take her to her room," the doctor replied walking down a narrow hall.

"What?" Deidara replied following him.

"You must have noticed…I'm her father," the old doctor chuckled.

"This is a small town," Deidara muttered.

"What's that my boy? You have to speak louder…I'm going a little deaf," the doctor replied.

"It's nothing," Deidara replied clearly.

"Lay her down on the bed, while I go get me doctor's bag and some blood," the doctor said softly. Hesitant Deidara entered the room to see small clay statues on shelves, counters and tables. Gently he laid her down on the bed in the middle of the room. Yuki groaned softly shifting on the bed uncomfortably.

"You'll be alright," Deidara told her smoothing the hairs on her forehead. She calmed down slightly as he continued to stroke her head.

"I have my supplies but I have troubling news…I normally give her _AB _blood but since there are so few donors I have run out. All the people who do have _AB _blood were outsiders like you so they're gone now," the old doctor replied.

"Then take my blood un," Deidara spat.

"Well that won't due…I just can't take your blood…that wouldn't be _quite right_. Nor do I have time to check it," the doctor rambled.

"You don't have time for checking and whatever type of test you do! I'm AB and who knows if she'll die right now or not!" Deidara yelled.

"What does my daughter mean to you? I never seen you until yesterday but your devotion seems almost _unreal_," the doctor replied.

"She goes through so much cruel treatment that's all," Deidara replied.

"Well follow me," the doctor replied.

"What about Yuki?" Deidara asked following the doctor out of the room.

"A woman and her husband can watch her. They might be friends of yours…the man has the same cloak as you…he didn't wear it…no….I should say he _doesn't _wear it but he carries it around," the doctor replied. _He couldn't be talking about that man…_Deidara thought balling his hands into fists.

"What areYuki's odds? Un," Deidara asked.

"Well she has about an 85 percent chance of living…Yuki's body is very adept to overcoming the worst illnesses and the worst treatment," the doctor replied. "Wait here please." It was a room lined with chairs for the purpose of giving blood.

"Kyoko-chan could you help cure a patient for me while I get blood from this fella?" the doctor asked. Looking outside the room he saw a woman with the same white pure hair as Yuki. _Is this "Kyoko-chan" another daughter? _Deidara thought as the doctor came back with the proper supplies for withdrawing blood.

**(A/N: If you're squeamish about blood then I suggest you skip this section)**

"Is Kyoko-chan your daughter as well?" Deidara asked sitting in a chair.

"For heaven's sake no! She's the woman I was talking about earlier. Besides Yuki's mother nor I have dark skin," the doctor replied creating a tourniquet around his upper arm.

"It's odd to see you here, Deidara-san," a familiar face said from the doorway.

"Ah Itachi…your wife is taking care of my daughter why don't you come join us," the doctor asked beckoning him into the room with a hand.

"Itachi," Deidara muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry…I can't join you because Kyoko-chan is getting close to her due date. I don't want something bad to happen to her," Itachi replied excusing himself from the room.

The doctor chuckled, "The only thing he ever cares about is Kyoko and her due date…he's so concern about her."

"Hm, is he really?" Deidara replied watching the doctor clean his skin before poking the needle into his vein. (A/N: wow…how bad would it be if I put artery? XD). There was a slight sting as blood ran into the awaiting bag.

"It's the only thing he talks about…he's so devoted to her…I wish Yuki will be able to find a man just as devoted as him…I hope she just lives long enough to see adulthood," the doctor replied sadly.

"What was that?" Deidara asked snapping away from his thoughts of killing Itachi.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm going to go check on Yuki for a moment," the doctor told him leaving the room quickly. _So this is where Itachi ran off to…and he has a lover…I wonder if she's as conning as him. Why was he talking about a due date? What the hell does that have to do with anything?! I wondering if he REALLY loves her…_Deidara thought as his thoughts were interrupted by a woman's face appearing in front of his face startling him.

"Oh I'm sorry…you were so unresponsive I thought you went into shock," the woman replied. She had long following white hair just like Yuki but she was darker in skin color and white wolf ears graced her head. Another difference was this woman was heavily pregnant.

"Are you Kyoko?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, and you are Deidara-san," Kyoko replied stopping the flow of blood to the bag. She gently removed the needle adding pressure to the open "wound." _How can this be Itachi's lover…she's caring, kind and considerate,_ Deidara thought staring at her.

"So are you _married _to Itachi?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

Kyoko gently blushed, "Of course…we've been together for a while now…"

"When are you due?" Deidara asked staring at her belly.

Kyoko's blush grew heavier, "Oh…um…May 12."

"Boy or Girl?" Deidara forced out. It was hard for him to think that the eyes that he loathes will be passed on to a child.

"You're quite nosy…girl**_s _**at least that's what Itachi thinks," Kyoko replied.

"Hmpf, I'm just curious," Deidara spat.

"You're apart of the Akatsuki right…Like Kisame right?" Kyoko asked.

"What's it to you?" Deidara replied angrily.

"How does it feel to have people push into your personal and private life?" Kyoko asked with a small smile.

"How's Yuki?" Deidara asked as Kyoko wrapped his "wound."

"She's doing fine…Only thing is she needs a little blood," Kyoko replied placing a hand on her "swollen" stomach.

"How many are you having anyways?" Deidara asked noticing her belly was rather large for just having one child.

"Why are you so curious? You don't like Itachi but you ask about his children," Kyoko replied.

"_Our _children Kyo-chan," Itachi replied from the doorway.

"Hello Itachi-san," Kyoko chimed happily. _I don't see how she can find happiness in this man…or how she can find comfort in his arms…_Deidara thought.

"I see you're rather interested in our children," Itachi stated entering the room.

"We can tell him all about it later right now Deidara-san needs to rest," Kyoko replied standing up slowly before extending a hand to him. Hesitantly Deidara took it feeling slightly dizzy. _She's too considerate…how can she be Itachi's wife…_Deidara thought as Kyoko led him to another room with beds.

"You can sleep here…It's right across the hall from Yuki so after you rest you can see Yuki," Kyoko informed before excusing herself politely to find Itachi.

"Thank you…you're a kind person," he called out after her. She nodded softly blushing furiously. _I guess I can go see Yuki tomorrow morning…I will be well rested and I probably won't pass out, _Deidara thought entering the room to go to sleep.


	4. Day Three

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 3

~The First time we touched~

---

Day three…eleven to go

---

"Deidara-san?" a voice asked hovering above him.

"Yuki un?" he replied sitting up brushing against her left leg gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Yuki said softly staring at the rain.

"It's alright…I was going to wake up sooner or later un," Deidara answered. His eyes adjust to the dim room to see Yuki's body covered in bandages.

"Thank you so much for the blood you donated to me," Yuki said with a formal bow, "I'm forever in your debt!"

"It's alright," Deidara replied but Yuki shook her head.

"In two days you manage to save my life twice! I'm forever in your debt," Yuki replied as her eyes began to tear.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked pulling Yuki into a tight embrace. _I think I like this feeling…I feel so close to her…_he thought kissing the top of her head.

"It's Kyoko-chan!" she sobbed.

"Did she die" Deidara asked almost enthusiastically.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Yuki cried pushing herself away from Deidara.

Not wanting to injure her feelings even more Deidara came up with a clever lie, "I'm sorry…that was a bad joke at a bad time."

"How can you joke about something like this?! She stressed her body out and now she has a fever!" Yuki cried slapping Deidara in the face.

"A fever isn't that bad," Deidara replied.

"For a pregnant woman that's bad!" Yuki spat.

"Hey…Come here," Deidara said calmly, "Come here…everything will be alright."

"How do you know?!" Yuki replied slight scooting her way towards him.

"Because Itachi won't let anything happen to her or their children," Deidara replied kissing the top of her head. Gently with his face Deidara pushed Yuki's face towards his.

"You don't like Itachi very much," Yuki stated softly ruining Deidara's romantic moment with her.

"Let's just say that I lost to him in a battle, that has forever changed my life," Deidara stated plainly. _Stop talking…stop moving…stop everything you're doing so I can make my move, _he thought annoyed at Yuki.

"I need to get back to the inn…I need to start my job," Yuki said softly standing up.

"W-Wait!" Deidara called out grabbing her hand.

"You must be hungry…I'll go fix you some food," Yuki replied trying to get her hand free.

"Wait…Please wait," Deidara said softly standing up with her.

"You want to go with me?" Yuki asked as Deidara pulled her close to his body. Gently he laced their fingers turning slightly red in the cheeks.

"Sempai you're really putting the moves on her," Tobi said cheerfully from a corner in the room. His love for Yuki quickly turned to hatred for Tobi. Releasing Yuki he shook with anger lightly.

"Yuki-san likes you," Yuki muttered softly hugging Deidara tightly to keep his mind off of Tobi, "Yuki-san likes you very much." Her face turned slightly pink as Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist.

As Tobi tried to escape the room Deidara shot him a glare, "This doesn't mean that you're off the hook Tobi," he growled.

"Deidara-s-sa-chan…don't worry about him," Yuki said softly taking his right hand softly leading him out of the room.

Deidara replied in a lover's daze, "okay."

"I'm going to go check on Kyoko-chan…she's been my friend for a long time," Yuki said softly. Deidara nodded softly allowing Yuki to lead him on into Kyoko's room. Yuki gently rapped on the door before letting herself in. Kyoko laid on the bed with Itachi dutifully next to her. He gently rubbed her hand and occasionally her forehead or face.

"How is she?" Yuki asked dropping Deidara's hand.

"She's doing better…her fever is still slightly high but it's dropping steadily," Itachi said quietly.

"Can I talk to her alone for a little while?" Yuki asked politely.

"I'm sorry, she's sleeping right now," Itachi replied rubbing her "swollen" belly lovingly.

"What do you plan to name him or her?" Yuki asked.

"Johanna, Hosika, Kaida, Ai, and Kasumi," Itachi replied just above a whisper.

"Which name?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"She's a "wolf" remember…she doesn't just have one…she has a "litter" of "pups,"" Itachi replied.

"So you're planning for them to be all girls?" Deidara asked.

"It's a gut feeling…I just have a feeling that they will be girls," Itachi replied feeling a baby kick his hand gently. He smiled gently rubbing that area with tender loving care.

"You didn't check the sex?" Deidara asked.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise…but I still have a feeling that they will be all girls," Itachi said with a smile.

"Itachi? Who are you talking to?" Kyoko asked groggily.

"It doesn't matter right now…just go back to sleep," Itachi replied rubbing her forehead softly.

"Itachi…can I talk to you…alone un?" Deidara asked.

"I guess this would be a good time because Yuki could watch Kyoko-chan," Itachi replied.

"Yeah…I can ask her an important question," Yuki replied.

Gently Itachi leaned over Kyoko's body giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "I you need anything just call for me," he said softly before kissing her lips before kissing her belly softly. Kyoko nodded softly as Deidara and Itachi left the room.

---

Deidara and Itachi

---

"It's odd that you want to talk to me," Itachi said coolly.

"It's about your wife," Deidara retaliated.

"What about her," Itachi responded his face still calm and collected.

"Do you actually love her and is this the reason why you quit the Akatsuki?" Deidara asked.

"Of course I love her," he replied beckoning Deidara to follow him. _I know he probably does not want Yuki nor Kyoko to hear our conversation, _Itachi thought.

"Do you _really _love her?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Deidara-san…I've known her since childhood…I've loved her since childhood. Then I lost track of her after the massacre until about now. Deidara-san…working in an organization such as the Akatsuki and raising a family…would you try to do both?" Itachi stated softly.

"Yes," Deidara replied with a cocky grin.

Itachi shook his head, "When it comes down to the end who will you be more devoted to? Your lover or the Akatsuki? Besides Kyoko's about to give birth and I want to be there for my children," Itachi replied affectionately towards the end.

"You do have a point but I know I can do it," Deidara replied.

"Who will you be more devoted to?" Itachi asked again.

"I don't know yet," Deidara replied.

"I think the answer will come to you sooner than you think," Itachi replied.

---

Kyoko and Yuki

---

"So you're having all girls?" Yuki asked Kyoko wetting her forehead.

"Well Itachi thinks so," Kyoko replied, "I just hope I at least give him a son." She looked down sadly rubbing her belly.

"So he's one of those men…A man who wants a son first before anything else," Yuki replied.

"No…he just wants a child period," Kyoko chuckled, "You should have heard him when I told him I was pregnant. He was so excited…that was one of the few times Itachi ever shown that much energy and excitement. He couldn't stop thanking me and kissing my cheeks…It was a wondrous day."

"I wanted to consult with you about love," Yuki said softly.

"What about it?" Kyoko asked.

"I think I've fallen in love with Deidara-san," Yuki said hiding her mouth with a fist. Her cheeks turned pink as Kyoko struggled to sit up.

"Deidara-san?" Kyoko asked finally sitting up.

"Uh-huh," Yuki replied softly.

"Is there a problem with loving Deidara-san?" Kyoko asked rubbing her belly.

"I know he won't stay here by me," Yuki said sadly.

"Sometimes you will have to sacrifice what you love for the person you love," Kyoko replied.

"You love Itachi-san very much…I want a love like that…but when Deidara-san learns the truth about me…I fear he will leave," Yuki said softly.

"You know my enhanced hearing means that I can hear you outside Itachi-san…Deidara-san," Kyoko chuckled.

"That was the point Kyoko dear," Itachi replied entering the room.

"Oh hello Itachi-san…Deidara-chan," Yuki said blushing.

"Hello Kyoko-san…Yuki-chan," Deidara replied. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed wrapping his arms around her belly.

"Why don't you lay down again Kyo-chan," Itachi replied rubbing her arms gently.

"Oh I'm fine Itachi-san," Kyoko replied. She gasped harshly feeling one of her babies roll around in her stomach.

"Are you alright Kyoko?" Itachi asked becoming slightly worried.

"I'm fine…I think they're just fighting," Kyoko replied uncomfortably.

"Kyoko-chan you're going to be so busy," Yuki said softly taking hold of Deidara's hand.

"I'll be alright…I have Itachi," Kyoko smiled kissing his cheek.

"Kyoko-san…Itachi-san…I hope you two will be very happy with your children," Deidara said quietly. This time he really meant it…Oddly he really meant what he said.

"Is Deidara-san getting hungry? It's almost noon," Yuki asked quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Deidara asked pulling her close to him.

"I already ate…I can fix something for you back at the inn," Yuki replied blushing.

"Alright. Are you hungry Itachi-san, Kyoko-chan?" Yuki replied.

"I'm fine," Itachi replied.

"I'm not in the mood for eating," Kyoko replied uncomfortably.

"You know you need to eat Kyoko," Itachi replied staring at her sternly.

"Itachi…lets face it…I've been so uncomfortable these last couple of months," Kyoko replied.

"Let's give them some privacy," Yuki said leading Deidara out of the room.

"Bye-bye Yuki," Kyoko murmured.

"Please hold me," Yuki asked shaking.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked picking her up. She squeaked loudly thrashing in his arms.

"Please put me down!" Yuki cried.

"I thought you said hold me," Deidara replied placing the panicking Kyoko on the ground.

"I meant like this," Yuki replied wrapping her arms around his midsection pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to shake.

"Relax…you'll be alright. I'm here for you," Deidara whispered in her ear. Yuki nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently placed his hands on her hips kissing her cheek.

"I really do like you," Yuki replied her voice quivering with her body. She heard Deidara's stomach growl causing him to blush.

"Why don't I take you home," Deidara replied leading her to the front door. He picked up his Akatsuki cloak wrapping it around her.

"Wait, I have another way which doesn't involve going in the rain," Yuki stated pushing back a set of floorboards.

"A tunnel…it looks like you have been planning something," Deidara muttered.

"This way," Yuki said above a whisper hoping down into the tunnel. Deidara followed her moving the floorboards back. He noticed the tunnel was cramped and that he was brushing up against her.

"Is everything alright?" Deidara asked being unable to control himself.

"Yeah…something is pressing against my leg though," Yuki replied.

"Just ignore that," Deidara replied trying to control his urge to begin kissing her and taking advantage of her.

"But it got a little bigger," Yuki replied reaching down to move it away. He grabbed her hand placing it on his shoulder.

"Please just ignore that," Deidara replied. Yuki nodded opening the hole to the tunnel.

"This way," Yuki replied climbing into the hole.

"Why is it so dark?" Deidara asked following her.

"I normally freak out…be carefully after this little crawl space we walk from then on," Yuki replied climbing out of the crawl space.

"Right," Deidara replied falling out of the crawl space. Yuki giggled as Deidara cursed under his breath.

"Follow me," Yuki replied placing his hands around her waist.

"With my hands on your hips?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, follow my steps," Yuki replied.

"Is this place booby trapped?" Deidara asked.

"Yes…Kyoko-chan is a priestess and the last of her kind. My father and I have vowed to protect her so we created this tunnel so she would have an escape route," Yuki informed.

"Do you ever have any fun?" Deidara asked changing the subject.

"Fun?" Yuki asked making her way through the tunnel.

"Yes, do you do anything for fun?" Deidara asked.

"Gosh…I don't know," Yuki replied softly.

"Let's go out tonight…Tobi can watch the inn and you and I can go out together," Deidara whispered in her ear.

"I can't! I've never left the inn for anything except getting food for the inn!" Yuki gasped.

"You can do it…just think about it, you can go have fun and de-stress yourself," Deidara replied kissing her neck softly. Yuki yelped softly stopping in her tracks.

"Please stop kissing me," Yuki replied blushing gently. Her breathing quickened and she began to sweat furious.

"You can do it," Deidara replied continuing to kiss her neck. _I can't take it anymore…I have to have her…I have to…I'm going crazy, _Deidara thought sucking on her neck gently.

"Please stop," she said beginning to cry. Coming back to his senses he abruptly stopped.

"I'm so sorry," Deidara said hugging her gently.

"Please…just don't do it again," she cried walking forward.

"I'm sorry, this was an accident for that moment I lost control of my senses…my mind just told me to kiss you," Deidara explained feeling Yuki's body shake with terror.

"It's alright…I just have to hide it so Kimi can't see it," Yuki replied with her voice quivering.

"Yuki-chan, if she ever beats you again call me," Deidara replied.

"It's the treatment I get," Yuki began, "Isn't that normal?"

"No, that's not normal at all!" Deidara snapped. She shivered at the rise of his voice and his hand tightening around her waist. Noticing that he had frightened her he softened his grip rubbing her sides until she relaxed.

"Someone doesn't beat you everyday?" Yuki asked innocently.

"No, do you really believe that?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied.

"How long have you been treated like this?" Deidara asked as they entered the end of the tunnel.

"I don't know how long…but a long time," Yuki replied.

"Your father approves of this?!" Deidara asked outraged.

"No, but this what happens to me and he told me what ever happens, happens," Yuki replied.

"You're not supposed to get beaten everyday," Deidara replied as Yuki took his hand.

"I'm not?" Yuki asked leading him up a flight of winding stairs.

"Like I already said, no," Deidara replied as Yuki pushed open the entrance to the end of the tunnel. She hopped out of it before extending a hand to help Deidara. Hesitantly he took it as she helped him out.

"I have to start working," Yuki said softly releasing his hand running off to her shop.

"Wait Yuki-chan," Deidara called out running after her.

"I have to start working or Kimi-san will hit me," Yuki replied.

"Please, Yuki-chan wait. I want to help you," Deidara said taking her hand.

"I can do it," Yuki replied.

"I want to help you…I know you have to mold clay roses for Kimi," Deidara replied.

"But," Yuki began, "I have to do it."

"I can mold clay too Yuki-chan, I want to help," Deidara replied hugging her. "I want to help."

"I have to do it," Yuki replied.

"I don't want you to suffer so much. I want to make your life easier," Deidara whispered in her hair.

"I'll be fine," Yuki replied with a fake smile.

"Then can I at least watch?" Deidara replied creating another scheme to help her.

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully going into the backroom of her shop. _A pottery wheel…does she just use this wheel to create everything?_ Deidara thought. She sat down quietly at the wheel taking out a small wad of clay. Blushing softly she turned around to see Deidara watching her.

"I'm just watching, if you're nervous I can leave," Deidara replied.

"Deidara-san…what happened to your left eye?" Yuki asked noticing something covering it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Deidara asked.

"Something is covering your left eye. Did something happen to it?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing happened to my eye," Deidara replied removing the scope. "See." She nodded turning around at her pottery wheel. She started the wheel with the foot operated pedal continuing to blush.

"Is everything alright?" Deidara asked kneeling next to her. She nodded yes as Deidara hugged her gently.

"May I help you?" Deidara asked watching her mold the clay into a round ball.

"No no…I'm fine," Yuki replied as Deidara stared at the bright red hickey on her neck. Since she was so ill colored it was obvious and prominent on her skin.

"Please," Deidara asked massaging her shoulders.

"No," Yuki said firmly. Deidara smiled _she's getting a backbone…Maybe me being here is good!_

"Can I at least…Never mind, I don't want you to get mad at me," Deidara replied with a chuckle. Yuki blushed softly as she began to form a rose bud with the clay.

"Amazing," Deidara murmured.

"What?" Yuki asked easing her foot off the foot pedal. With a small tool she added details to the formed rose buds.

"You're amazing at this," Deidara replied moving away from Yuki so she can put it into an oven. She started a new one continuing the process over and over again. For three hours Yuki made over 30 rose buds.

"Are you hungry?" Yuki asked noticing that Deidara had been turning pale.

"No," he muttered as his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go fix you something to eat," Yuki replied standing up. She washed her hands in the sink before leaving the room. _I starved him…I feel so terrible! _Yuki thought rushing off to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that Kimi was there waiting for her.

"_WHERE _have you been?!" Kimi asked in her normal snobbish tone.

"Working on the rose buds like you said," Yuki said softly. She averted her eyes twiddling her skirt in her hands.

"How many have you made?" Kimi demanded towering over her.

"Over 30," Yuki replied cheerfully.

"What is the _**exact **_number?!" Kimi demanded becoming impatient.

"I lost count at 36," Yuki said quietly.

"You pathetic little bitch!" Kimi replied slapping her across the face. Yuki fell to the ground hitting her head on the floor.

"Please stop!" Yuki cried as Kimi began to hit her with a metal spatula.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE _**EXACT **_NUMBER!" Kimi hollered.

_Flashback:_

_"It's alright…I just have to hide it so Kimi can't see it," Yuki replied with her voice quivering._

_"Yuki-chan, if she ever beats you again call me," Deidara replied._

_"It's the treatment I get," Yuki began, "Isn't that normal?"_

_"No, that's not normal at all!" Deidara snapped._

_End Flashback:_

Without thinking Yuki called out, "Deidara-san!"

"Who the hell is that?!" Kimi screamed. Yuki continued to call out his name hoping for him to reply or at least come to her aid. Hearing her faint voice Deidara jumped up immediately following her voice. Yuki grabbed the spatula trying to keep it away from her face.

"That's enough!" Deidara hollered taking the spatula away from Kimi.

"Oh you're that traveler that I found Yuki with!" Kimi cried.

"If I ever catch you beating her again I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Deidara screamed. _I think I can manipulate this guy…he's young…I've had enough experience with guys like him, _Kimi thought putting on fake tears.

"I can't control her! She's such a mischievous you must have seen it! She tried to hurt me so I had to fight back! I wasn't trying to hurt her severely I was only fighting back," she cried.

"Do you _think _I'm going to believe such a ridiculous story?!" Deidara replied picking up Yuki.

"Believe me!" Kimi cried sitting bellow them.

"Are you alright Yuki-chan?" Deidara asked lovingly. She nodded gently as a small stream of blood trickled down her forehead. _He's in love with Yuki…hmmmm…this could work to my advantage later, _Kimi thought leaving the couple alone.

"I'll take you to your room so I can provide pressure to the wound," Deidara said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Yuki replied as Deidara released her to the ground. She immediately began to fix Deidara some food knowing that he'd probably starve himself if she didn't.

"Hey, you don't need to do that," Deidara chuckled as his mouth watered.

"If you stayed here to watch me you won't get anything to eat or drink," Yuki replied placing a cup of water out for Deidara. Within thirty minutes she had prepared Deidara a large dinner.

"Thank you," Deidara told her he noticed she didn't fix herself any of the nutritious food. Gently Deidara took her to his plate sitting her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Feeding you un," Deidara replied putting a mouthful of beef in her mouth. She tried to spit the food out but Deidara's hand covered her mouth.

"Please don't do that! This food is for you!" Yuki cried out. Deidara chuckled giving her a mouthful of rice.

"You fixed me a large portion of food but none for yourself un," Deidara replied.

"Please stop…this food is for you," Yuki continued.

"And if you don't have food you will starve un," Deidara replied.

"But…I made this food for you," Yuki replied.

"And I'll eat it when I'm finish feeding you un," Deidara replied he gave her more rice as she struggled in his arms.

"Deidara-san," Yuki muttered softly as he began to eat himself.

"Sempai where did you get the food?" Tobi asked. Deidara growled softly glaring at Tobi.

"Tobi…I'm still going to kill you," Deidara threatened. Yuki shook softly taking hold of Deidara's hand.

"Not literally," Deidara whispered in his ear.

"Tobi-san, how is Kyoko-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Oh she went into labor," Tobi replied rather plainly.

"WHAT?!" Yuki cried across the table.

"She went into labor about an hour ago," Tobi replied weakly.

"I have to go see her!" Yuki replied getting off of Deidara lap quickly only to fall to the ground unconscious. Tobi and Deidara stayed quiet staring at her fallen body.

"I guess she can't stand up quickly," Tobi said after a while.

"I'll take her to my room," Deidara replied.

"Oooh Sempai what _are _you going to _do _to _her _in _there_!" Tobi asked chuckling.

"Tobi," Deidara growled picking up Yuki.

"We all know Sempai has a pervy mind," Tobi replied with a laugh.

"Tobi if you say one more word I'm going to kill you!" Deidara threatened.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth," Tobi muttered.

"What did I say?!" Deidara replied getting ready to strangle him. He halted quickly thinking about how Kimi was beating Yuki. _Am I as bad Kimi? Should I stop attacking Tobi? _Deidara thought.

"Sempai didn't keep his promise," Tobi said surprised.

"Tobi…not now," Deidara replied taking Yuki to his room. Reaching his room he took off her clothes leaving her bra and panties on before laying her on the futon. He began to take his own off before Tobi's words began to swirl through his mind, _we all know Sempai has a pervy mind. _

"What does Tobi know," Deidara muttered. He finished taking off his own except for his boxers, _it's suppose to be a hot night…I'll just lay next to her_. Lying next to her he gathered her in his arms pulling her on top of him. He gently rubbed her back taking her hand gently. He looked at his own the mouth smiling devilishly at him. _It's too early to tell her about this…I don't think I could tell her anyways, _Deidara thought sadly.


	5. Day four

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 4

~Cleaning~

---

Day four only ten more to go

---

Deidara awoke the next morning to find that Yuki had taken her clothes and left. _I hope she knows that I didn't rape her, _Deidara thought sitting up. The rain outside had temporarily stopped with the sun shining brightly. Yuki had prepared him a nice breakfast. _She laid out clothes for me? That was sweet of her…I didn't need for her to do that…I guess Tobi and I should head out today if it stays sunny, _Deidara thought. _I'm going to have to leave sooner or later…I can't stay here forever_. He sat down and ate before putting on the clothes Yuki provided for him.

"I believe Yuki said something about a hot spring being here…I defiantly need time to relax," Deidara muttered. He left the room looking for the hot spring Yuki had spoken of.

---

"I really need this," Yuki sighed with relief entering the hot spring. She didn't have work until two and she wanted to relax before getting back to work. In the warm water she looked over her scars feeling herself shake softly. She thought about the pain she had gone through over the years. It sent a small shiver down her spine. Shaking the memories away from her head she moved away from the edge of the spring. The door to the spring opened causing Yuki to panic. She moved to the center of the pool before ducking under the water.

"No one's here," Deidara muttered before seeing a towel carelessly laid out near the rocks. _Maybe I should send them a "hello" _he thought holding a clay fish. Unable to hold her breath anymore Yuki came to the surface gasping for breath.

"Yuki?!" Deidara said loudly.

"Ahhhh….H-Hi," Yuki muttered hiding herself in the water.

"What are you doing on the men's side!" he replied angrily.

"This is the woma-there are no real sides…I took the wood down because it was costly to maintain and clean," Yuki replied.

"So the showers are the only thing that is separate," Deidara replied suspiciously. Yuki nodded her head, moving to the opposite end of the pool.

"Um…I'm going to get out now," Yuki muttered softly.

"Stay," Deidara grunted. Shaking her head Yuki began climbing the rocks to get out. With a small yip she slipped off the rocks falling back into the water.

"I have to be going anyways," Yuki replied trying to climb the rocks again.

Deidara sighed seeing her fall into the water again, "Will you stop that and stay?"

"Okay," Yuki mumbled turning her back on him.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked joining her in the water.

"I've never seen a nude man before," Yuki replied covering her face. Deidara smirked softly encompassing Yuki in his arms. She squealed softly as he gently leaned his head on top of hers.

"Just look," Deidara replied.

"I…I'm only 17! A-And I don't know…I don't know how much of an old man you are!" Yuki replied.

"An old man?! I'm 19 un," Deidara replied turning her around. He laced their hands forgetting that he was holding the clay fish.

"What is that?!" Yuki asked wriggling in his arms.

"It's nothing," Deidara replied pulling the fish into his hand. "Now look."

"I…I don't even know you," Yuki replied softly.

"Just one look…It won't hurt," Deidara replied.

"I can't," Yuki replied slamming her eyes shut.

"You can do it, if you believe in yourself," Deidara replied pulling her over to the edge of spring. He released her hands cornering her into the corner of the pool.

"I can't! I'm not supposed to!" Yuki replied.

"Why? You don't always have to follow the rules of others. Go your own path," Deidara said touching her face softly.

"But," Yuki replied opening her eyes.

"Just take a small look. I won't tell anyone," Deidara replied kissing her cheek gently. Hesitantly Yuki looked down quickly before shutting her eyes.

"Um…you l-look nice," Yuki replied.

"Take a better look," Deidara replied.

"WHAT?!" Yuki replied shaking. "I-I can't." _I do want to…I want to take a REAL good look at him…I want to be his…I…I'm using want to much,_ Yuki thought blushing.

"Alright," Deidara replied sitting next to her.

"I-I…I-I do want to," Yuki mumbled softly.

"Un?" he grunted.

"I want to…though," Yuki said clearly.

Deidara smirked, "If you want to then...look."

"I can't," Yuki muttered sinking in the water to hide her blush.

"Look when you want. So how long have you lived here?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around her.

"All…All my life," Yuki said blushing.

"Have you checked on your friend? Kyoko-chan right?" Deidara replied.

"N-No! I should go see her!" Yuki replied.

"Giving birth to 5 kids I don't think she'd be too keen on visitors right now," Deidara replied expelling the fish from his hand.

"Right," Yuki replied.

"How long have you known her?" Deidara asked.

"Since she was about 13 I was 10…I think," Yuki replied. "Many people said we were twins. Just she was darker in skin tone and she had wolf ears."

"I love you," Deidara mumbled.

"What?" Yuki replied staring him in the face.

"Nothing, anything you want to know about me?" Deidara asked.

"Why do you hate Itachi-san? He's the kindest man I know and he's very sweet," Yuki asked.

"I knew it would lead to this," Deidara replied with a sigh.

"Please tell me," Yuki replied.

"He forced me to join the Akatsuki. I was overtaken by his abilities," Deidara spat angrily.

"How? Yuki asked snuggling against him. Deidara felt a chill run down his spine as he wrapped his arm around Yuki.

"He used the Sharingan," Deidara muttered.

"Oh an eye technique," Yuki replied.

"For a woman who doesn't use any type of Jutsu…you're really knowledgeable," Deidara responded suspiciously. Yuki blushed sinking in the water slightly.

"Kyoko-chan taught me about them," Yuki replied.

"You two seemed to be very close," Deidara replied.

"Very much…I love her so much. She's the only one who's been truly nice to me other than Itachi-san," Yuki smiled. She snuggled into his arms more feeling warmth and comfort.

"I'm gonna get out un," Deidara said noticing his hands beginning to prune.

"Okay," Yuki replied covering her face, "I have to go shopping anyways."

"You can look for crying out loud," Deidara replied annoyed.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to have relationships," Yuki replied hearing a towel rustle in the background.

"You're a grown woman!" Deidara replied helping her out of the water.

"Don't do that!" Yuki cried shaking.

"Shut up and put this towel on," Deidara spat thrusting a towel into her arms. She quickly covered herself before looking up at Deidara. For a couple of seconds she stared up at him for a moment before darting out of the room and into the woman's showers. _She takes this way to seriously…She needs to relax, _Deidara thought. Yuki dressed quickly running to the front closet.

---

"How do I look?" Yuki giggled in front of a mirror. She knew there was no one to answer her question but she enjoyed modeling in front of the mirror. Yuki admired her long red cape. She giggled again imaging herself as little red riding hood. She covered her head with a matching red bonnet before pulling her hood over her head. Heading towards the door she picked up her basket. Taking one last look at the front of the hotel Yuki stepped out into the rain. _I guess I can pick up more food since Tobi and Deidara-chan are here, _Yuki thought heading into town. Furtively, Deidara followed after her curious about where she was going.

"The Witch!" a couple of kids chanted. Yuki ignored them promptly turning her head away from them.

"Stay away from us witch!" a girl cried throwing a rock at her. The other kids laughed joining in on the rock throwing. She tried to shield herself from the rocks with her arms but it was no use. They pelted her head and body with no end.

"HEY!" Deidara called out grabbing a rock from a girl.

"Why do you defend her?! She's a witch!" the girl cried out.

"Witch, witch you're a witch!" the children chanted as if they were under a spell.

"You just can't throw rocks at her!" Deidara roared scaring the kids away. Yuki stared at him bewildered.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki asked.

"All the treatment you get is crazy! You're not suppose to get beaten, you shouldn't be abuse and you definitely don't need to be harassed by little kids with rocks!" Deidara roared, "And don't give this is what I'm used to kinda crap! Un,"

"But," Yuki said quietly.

"But?! But what?! Are you saying that with your medical condition that this treatment is okay?!" Deidara asked bewildered.

"Why do you want to help me?" Yuki asked.

"Because…I'm the only one who cares," Deidara replied lowering his voice.

"Deidara-san, I don't know where you come from but this…this is the treatment I get…I'm used to this…I'm used to all the beatings and the rock throwing…This is why I hate being here but I can't leave the inn and the concert hall! My mother entrusted me with them. Deidara-san please…please…please stop trying to make my life better," Yuki replied softly.

"Are you saying you want have a horrible life?" Deidara asked after a long pause.

"No I don't!" Yuki replied.

"Aren't you hypocritical? You just told me that you want ME to stop making your life better but YOU don't want a horrible life," Deidara replied with a smirk.

"Whenever I'm with you I feel happy and I want to follow you around but I can't. I know that eventually Deidara-san will leave me and never come back. Deidara-san will go about his way to finish what ever he's trying to finish. Then I will be all alone again because Kyoko-chan and Itachi-san will leave soon after their babies are healthy," Yuki replied.

"Yuki-chan, Over these last three days…I will come back to you. Once I'm done with my mission I'll come back and visit you. And I'll visit you whenever I can and as often as I can," Deidara replied.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Yuki replied softly walking towards the center of the town. Deidara sighed following her close behind. Gently he took her cold wet hand into his warm dry one. She blushed softly looking up at his face.

"You're very beautiful," Deidara told her softly. She blushed harder looking away from his face in embarrassment. He was about to touch her face but her attention went to a figure in the rain.

"Itachi-san!" Yuki called out noticing him out in the rain.

"Hello Yuki-san…Deidara-san," Itachi replied turning around.

"Why are you out wandering around? Isn't Kyoko-chan in labor?" Yuki asked walking up to him.

"Yes she is…She's in there," Itachi replied pointing to a near by house. Yuki stared at it puzzled. This wasn't her father's home. This home was owned by a bossy woman who also was a doctor.

"Then why are you out here?" Deidara asked.

"This woman doesn't allow men to be with their wives. She believes that men are cruel, evil and tainted creatures that should never be allowed to see or touch women. Kyoko-chan has not been doing well without me. She'll give up eventually because I'm not with her," Itachi replied.

"How many are in the outside world?" Yuki asked.

"Just one, a girl we named her Johanna," Itachi replied. He smiled gently thinking about the small little baby.

"Have you seen her yet?" Yuki asked.

Itachi frowned, "No. That woman doesn't want me near her or Kyoko."

Yuki frowned, "One moment." She ran up the stairs and into the woman's house. She heard Kyoko's pants and small children crying.

"Well isn't it Yuki-chan," the woman replied.

"Why won't you allow Itachi-san to see Kyoko," Yuki cried.

"Men are devils! He will corrupt her and her children!" the woman spat.

"She's groaning Itachi's name!" Yuki screamed.

"Kyoko can deal with it," the woman replied.

"No she can't! If she gives up she will die! She will and you know it!" Yuki replied.

"If he corrupts her then it will be your fault," the woman muttered. Yuki smiled bowing as a thank you before running back to the door.

"Itachi-san! Come on," Yuki called out before running inside again. Itachi followed her beckoning Deidara to follow. Yuki pointed to the room she was in patting Itachi's shoulder. He entered the room quietly before kneeling down next to Kyoko.

"Ita-chan," Kyoko murmured happily.

"How are you doing?" Itachi asked lovingly. He wrapped his hand around her providing the comfort she needed.

"I couldn't hold on much longer," Kyoko replied between pants.

"You could have done it on your own. You're a brave woman," Itachi replied wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Not with out you," Kyoko replied. Itachi kissed her forehead gently rubbing her swollen belly.

"See he's not corrupting her at all," Yuki said with a smile.

"Ms. Yuki please leave. You and your witchcraft are not welcomed here," the woman spat at her. By using the word "Miss," Deidara speculated that this woman was a foreigner. The woman was heavy and was heavy doused in make up and perfume.

"Itachi-san if she gives you trouble again just come get me," Yuki replied ignoring the woman's comment. She walked down the hallway with Deidara in tow. After they were out in the pouring rain again Deidara grabbed her arm.

"Why does everyone call you a witch?" he asked stopping Yuki in her tracks.

"It's nothing," Yuki replied pulling her arm away from him. Deidara sighed following her into town. She stopped at a couple shops picking up food and other supplies along the way.

"Would you like me to hold something?" Deidara asked taking her hand gently.

She blushed, "N-No I'm fine."

"Alright then tell me when it's heavy un," Deidara replied. She began to walk away noticing that Deidara was still holding her hand.

"Um," Yuki muttered as Deidara walked beside still holding her hand.

"I love you," Deidara said softly massaging her hand.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked politely.

"I love you," Deidara repeated smiling at her. Yuki blushed heavily stumbling over her feet.

"Th-Thank you," she was able to mumble as Deidara wrapped his arm around her quietly taking her basket.

"It's warmer like this," Deidara said softly.

"Uh-Uh-huh," Yuki replied awkwardly. Deidara rubbed her side gently before kissing her cheek. _Please love me…Please love me back…I want you and only you. This is the only thing I want to love you and you to love me in return_ Deidara thought fumbling with her hand.

"Do you love me in return?" Deidara asked quietly. Yuki hesitated stopping in her tracks. She blushed profusely as Deidara massaged her hand.

"What if I say no?" Yuki asked her voice quivering.

"Then I'll try again…when you're older. You are still a minor," Deidara replied.

"Are you willing to help me get back my life?" Yuki asked removing her hood turning in his grip.

"Don't do that you'll catch a cold!" Deidara said trying to push her hood back onto her head.

"I'm still wearing my bonnet so please answer my question: are you willing to help me get my life back?" Yuki replied.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what you mean," Deidara replied.

"I mean break some of the rules that Kimi made for me. The ones that she made up to make my life miserable. I don't want to be kept down," Yuki replied.

"Does that mean you love me?" Deidara asked still confused.

"Yes blondie," she replied giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That's great," Deidara replied. _I know this is really quick but I want to move slowly with her…she's so insecure…Maybe I should stay with her _Deidara thought kissing her reddened cheeks gently.

"I-I have to get back to the inn," Yuki said softly as Deidara moved in to kiss her lips.

"Do you want to go slow?" Deidara asked trying to control his body.

"Yes," Yuki replied kissing his cheek softly. Deidara smiled softly picking her wet body up. Yuki squeaked softly reaching for her basket.

"No no no, let me hold that," Deidara replied taking her home. As he approached the inn Yuki began to fidget.

"Enter through the back," Yuki whispered in his ear.

"Alright," Deidara replied jumping onto the rough.

"Ah!" Yuki gasped tightening her grip

"Don't be scared you'll be alright," Deidara said softly.

"You're a shinobi!" Yuki said surprised.

"You didn't know un?" Deidara said softly.

"N-No," Yuki replied before coughing harshly. Worried Deidara placed her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Deidara asked rubbing her back. He noticed blood dripping out of her hand and onto the roof tiles.

"I'm fine," she mumbled between coughs.

"Let's get you inside," Deidara muttered helping her down from the roof with one swift jump.

---

Read and Review please also thank you: Inky-chan 0, and imasandwhich for reviewing :)


	6. Day Five

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 5

~My _lovely _Day~

---

Day 5 Only 9 more days to go…

---

Deidara woke up the next morning to see Yuki struggling to pull the table to the center of the room. He blinked his eyes at her tiredly before yawning. He stood up taking the table from her. She squeaked softly falling backwards on to the ground.

"It looked like you needed help un," Deidara told her picking the table up placing it into the center of the room. To him the table was surprising light almost shrugging off the thought that Yuki was becoming weaker.

"I can do it," Yuki replied before beginning to cough again.

"What going on Yuki-chan?" Deidara asked helping her to her feet.

"It's nothing," Yuki replied breaking away from his grip picking up his tray of food. _Something wrong with her…she seems to be upset _Deidara thought following her to the table. She quickly laid out his food and utensils before leaving with the platter. _I can't just leave the food she made for me…I'll eat quickly, clean and dress._

"I can't tell him," Yuki sighed outside the door.

"Can't tell sempai what?" Tobi asked exiting his room.

"It's nothing," Yuki replied almost to tears. She ran down the hall into a storage closet. _How could she repaint the concert hall…how could she do that?! How could she?! _Yuki thought crying her eyes out.

"Yuki! Oh Yuki! Where the hell are you?!" Kimi asked walking down the hall. Yuki gasped gently covering her mouth as she passed.

"Ah! Kimi-san! Have you seen Yuki-sama?" Tobi asked poking her arm gently.

"Get away from me! I don't even know why Yuki is letting you stay here!" Kimi screamed slapping Tobi's face.

"Tobi didn't do anything to you," he replied rubbing his cheek.

"You were touching me! Anyways if you see Yuki tell me," Kimi spat storming off. She walked down the hall taking a glance at Deidara's door. _That's where that cute blonde is staying. If I can get him to fall in love with me Yuki will be devastated_ Kimi thought with a smirk. She waited for Tobi to leave before stopping at his door. She waited patiently applying a fresh coat of lip gloss to her lips and powder to her cheeks. Kimi unlocked the door with the skeleton key she owned.

"Yuki-chan you're back!" Deidara said softly.

"NOT Yuki someone better!" Kimi began entering the room, "Tada!" Deidara's smile quickly turned sour seeing Kimi.

"What do you want?!" Deidara asked returning to his meal.

"I just wanted to talk," Kimi replied inviting herself in. She sat at the table leaning over it so Deidara could see her cleavage. He looked at her quickly before returning to his food.

"You're not welcome," Deidara replied.

"Please I just want to know about you," Kimi said softly. She reached over gently taking his hand. Bewildered Deidara stood up quickly knocking over the table and all of its food.

"What the hell do you think you're doing un?!" Deidara roared. Frightened Kimi laid sprawled out on the floor covered in food, cups and plates.

"Look at the floor!" Kimi cried sitting up. The sauces and food stained the Tatami mats bellow her. _What was I thinking?! This is Yuki's place not mine. I know I have enough money to pay her back _Deidara thought hitting his head.

"Get out," Deidara said softly trying to control his anger.

"Please don't think badly of me. I didn't cause this," Kimi begged bringing fake tears to her eyes.

"GET OUT!" Deidara screamed causing Kimi to scurry out the door. He sighed angrily picking up the food and the shards of cups and bowls. _How am I going to explain this to Yuki?_ He thought fixing the table placing the discarded food, bowls and cups on top of it.

---

"Tobi have you seen Yuki-chan?" Deidara asked encountering him in the hall. He looked for her all day long and STILL he didn't find her.

"Yuki-_chan_, Sempai has never used _that _before," Tobi replied with a chuckle.

"Just answer the question," Deidara said sternly.

"No I haven't seen Yuki-_chan_," Tobi replied playfully. Angrily Deidara gripped his neck holding Tobi above his body.

"Don't joke with me! Un," Deidara barked before dropping him.

"I have not seen Yuki-san," Tobi replied plainly.

"Dammit," Deidara muttered softly.

"I saw her this morning Sempai. She seemed really sad," Tobi replied.

"Where did she go?!" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, she ran down one of the halls and disappeared," Tobi replied.

"I'm going to look for her," Deidara muttered leaving Tobi on the ground. Deidara searched her room first unfortunately seeing that she was not there. He checked the hot spring, the front desk, and the newly painted concert hall and still did not find his Yuki. As his last resort he checked her small shop.

"Yuki-chan," Deidara called out hearing her cries. He looked under her work table to see her huddled against the wall.

"Come Yuki-chan," Deidara said softly taking her hand.

"N-No," Yuki cried.

"Then can I join you?" Deidara asked sitting next to her.

"N-No," she replied throwing her arms around his neck.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Deidara asked kissing her cheek.

"She painted the hall," Yuki sobbed.

"I noticed," Deidara muttered.

"She doesn't want to use it!" Yuki cried.

"Everything will be alright un," Deidara replied rubbing her back.

"No it won't! No it won't!" Yuki replied.

"Where does she want her wedding now? Un," he asked kissing her forehead.

"On a cliff…near the beach," she replied cuddling next to him.

"Do you want me to help you stop this?" he whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me," Yuki muttered softly.

"What?" he replied.

"Kiss me," she uttered clearly. Holding her tightly Deidara hesitantly kissed her lips. Yuki blushed softly placing her hands on his shoulders.

"How was that?" Deidara replied softly.

"Again," Yuki muttered.

"Come again?" Deidara asked bewildered.

"Again," Yuki restated. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she gently pressed her lips on his. _Is this real…Or am I in a pleasant dream? _Yuki thought trying to catch her breath. Deidara forced their lips apart to look at her face. She giggled softly trying to kiss him again.

"Yuki-chan, think this over. You're probably delusional because of your crying. I this what you really want? Un," Deidara replied pulling her close.

"This is what I want. I want you," Yuki replied.

"Lets get out from under the table," Deidara muttered pulling her out. He noticed that her skin had become paler and her eyes were loosing their sparkle.

"I'll be okay," she said gently noticing his surprised expression.

"How sick are you?" Deidara asked softly.

"I'm sorry," she was only able to mutter. Yuki pushed past him sitting at her work desk continuing to make her clay roses. Deidara sighed walking around her shop.

"Do you ever take a break?" Deidara asked looking at a figurine of a tiger.

"No…The wedding is tomorrow," Yuki replied coldly. He walked back to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to help," Deidara replied messaging her shoulders.

"Can you paint?" Yuki asked.

"No, I can help you make the flowers," Deidara replied.

"I can't let you do that," Yuki replied coughing into her arm.

"Please, if you want to be lovers let me help you," Deidara replied kissing the top of her head.

"Alright," Yuki sighed standing up to find more clay.

"But…I have to show you something first," Deidara whispered into her ear softly. He pulled her into his arms turning her away from his face.

"What?" Yuki asked curiously.

"As you know I'm a shinobi…and I'm an arsonist," Deidara started reaching into his bag pulling out a wad of clay.

"An arsonist," Yuki repeated.

"Watch," Deidara sighed as the mouths in his hands devoured the clay before creating a small bird.

"It's not that bad," Yuki replied unfazed by his actions. She turned in his arms hugging him tightly, "No matter what Deidara-chan has on the outside he will still be my Deidara-chan on the inside." Shocked at her words he was temporarily stunned by her words.

"Do you really mean that?" Deidara asked kissing her cheek softly.

"Yes," she whispered as his lips gently graced her in a true romantic kiss. The love that had sprouted exploded into full bloom and nothing could ever destroy it.


	7. Day six

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 6

~My Hero~

---

Day six, only eight more days to live.

---

Yuki weakly leaned against her harp watching the wedding planners finish the aisle. One of the wedding planners approached Yuki placing a hand on her harp.

"This thing is too old. We need something new," the wedding planner told Yuki.

"This harp was my mother's and it has the best sound," Yuki replied holding on to it.

"Yeah…I want something new," the wedding planner spat.

"I'm not getting rid of it. This is mine and Kimi asked me to use the one with the best sound," Yuki replied.

"Kimi!" the wedding planner called out.

"I want the best sound let Yuki use it," Kimi called out.

"Fine," the wedding planner spat leaving Yuki.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Deidara asked wrapping his arm around Yuki.

"Deidara-san! You're not suppose to be here!" Yuki whispered as Deidara turned her around. He kissed her lips gently giving her waist a tight squeeze.

Kimi gasped, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Kimi walked over to Yuki slapping her face.

"Kimi-chan!" Yuki replied.

"I thought you wanted the money," Kimi demanded. Yuki pushed herself away from Deidara going to Kimi's feet.

"I do! I do want the money!" Yuki cried.

"Let her live her own life!" Deidara demanded.

"Yuki play the harp," Kimi muttered.

"Yes ma'am," Yuki replied hurrying to her harp. She sat down and began to play background music.

"You don't have to listen to her," Deidara said taking her hand gently.

"I have to…I can't see you right now…the inn…wait for me there," Yuki whispered removing her hand from his grip.

"Alright, but if it starts raining come home immediately, okay?" Deidara whispered kissing her cheek. She blushed softly noting that he used the word "home" instead of the word "inn."

---

"Sempai you told me that Yuki-san told Sempai to wait at the inn," Tobi playfully scolded.

"I want to make sure she'll be alright," Deidara replied watching her from the boat they were sitting in.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"Don't bug me," Deidara spat.

"How come we weren't invited to the wedding?" Tobi whined rocking the boat slightly.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ROCKING THE BOAT?!" Deidara screamed.

"I'm sorry Sempai, I forgot," Tobi replied scratching the back of his head.

"Tobi we don't even know them," Deidara replied annoyed.

"They still could have invited us," Tobi muttered.

"Would you like to swim back?" Deidara asked becoming even more annoyed.

"No Sempai," Tobi replied.

"Then stay quiet," Deidara spat.

---

"Such beautiful music," a woman noted walking to Yuki. "Where did you learn?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to talk to anyone," Yuki said softly.

"Oh really? Who said you couldn't talk to anyone?" the woman said loudly.

"The bride," Yuki whispered closing her eyes. She shouldn't have said that, now she would defiantly get a beating.

"Then if she has a problem with you speaking then she'll have to speak with me. You are free to speak," the woman replied sitting on the ground next to Yuki.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?" Yuki asked softly.

"Haven't you noticed dear? Your eyes are ushering tears," the woman replied. Taking her left hand she touched her face and noticed that the woman was right, she really was crying.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said softly.

"Don't be. You are a beautiful woman. You are old enough to take care of yourself and to make your own decisions. You don't need to listen to Kimi any longer. Fly your own path. Don't let everyone rule you," the woman whispered before disappearing. Yuki looked around quickly to find out where the woman left but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Yuki mumbled softly. The wedding began subtly as Yuki began to think the words over and over in her head. _Am I really beautiful? Is this what I really need to do? Is what I'm doing right…Should I really be playing at this wedding for someone I really fear and hate? _Yuki thought as her playing began to slowly stop. For thirty seconds she sat there with everyone staring at her.

Kimi chuckled hesitantly, "Yuki-chan…Could you be a dear and start playing again?"

"No," Yuki replied simply.

"What?!" Kimi spat.

"No, I will not start playing again," Yuki restated.

"What about the money Yuki?" Kimi muttered.

"Why don't you tell everyone about the money you keep refusing me?!" Yuki hollered.

"What are you talking about?!" Kimi screamed stepping off the alter stomping to her.

"Tell everyone! Tell everyone how you beat me!" Yuki cried out.

"Shut up! Shut up you stupid girl!" Kimi whispered to her.

"No! I don't have to take any of this from you anymore! And I never will," Yuki replied. She stood up from the seat of her harp walking to the edge.

"Come back here!" Kimi ordered.

"Good bye Kimi-san," Yuki replied before falling off the edge of the cliff. _I'm sorry Deidara-chan…I won't return to you_, Yuki thought as tears streamed down her face.

---

"Look Sempai," Tobi gasped pointing at the falling Yuki.

"Tobi stop it," Deidara replied.

"No really Sempai! Look!" Tobi restated.

"Tobi," Deidara began his temper rising.

"I was just trying to say that Yuki-san was falling," Tobi pouted.

"WHAT?!" Deidara replied turning around. Quickly he created a bird before stepping on to it. Deidara flew towards her knowing that if he wasn't fast enough she would fall to her death. With a sigh of relief he caught Yuki.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Deidara screamed.

"I…I don't know," Yuki replied. She blushed softly seeing how worried he looked.

"Don't do that again," Deidara whispered as the bird began its descend.

"Okay," Yuki muttered.

"No one wants you to die," Deidara replied setting her down in the boat.

"It's about to rain. Lets get back," Yuki muttered.

---


	8. Day Seven

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 7

~Birthday~

---

Day Seven only seven more days to live.

---

Yuki sat in her room thinking about what happened the day before. _Did I do the right thing? _she asked herself before standing up to get her work done. Leaving her room Yuki quietly walked down a secret flight of stairs to the kitchen. She smelled the air surprised to see that someone was cooking.

"Who's cooking?" she asked quietly opening the secret passage way slowly.

"Look Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried pointing at Yuki in the secret passage way.

"Tobi!" Deidara cried annoyed.

"But Sempai she's right there!" Tobi whined.

"What do you mean she's right there! un," Deidara spat. Tobi sighed dramatically before helping Yuki out of the floor.

"Um…He-Hello Deidara-san, Tobi-san," Yuki began, "Why are you up so early?"

"Because Sempai wanted to cook for you," Tobi blabbed loudly.

"TOBI!" Deidara screamed angrily. Yuki giggled softly walking to see what Deidara was cooking.

"Hello Deidara-chan," she whispered in his ear.

"Hello Yuki," Deidara replied.

"Why are you cooking? You're a guest here and a guest is a guest," Yuki replied grabbing the cooking utensil.

"Because, un," Deidara muttered.

"Because? You're my guest! Go sit at the tables and rest. I can finish up here," Yuki replied wrapping her hand around his. He looked down at her pale skin to see that her hands were looking thinner. Tracing up her arm to her face he say that she was getting weaker.

"How sick are you? Un," Deidara asked as Tobi cheerfully left the room.

"Let me take over this," Yuki replied looking away from Deidara.

"See there you go again, un. You avoid this question every time I ask it. So why can't you tell me?" Deidara asked.

Yuki eyes began to water, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes, of course!" Deidara replied anxiously. He awaited her answer as Yuki cleared her throat.

"I'm really sick Deidara-san…I don't know how long I'm going to live. I don't know if tomorrow I'll be able to walk or if I'll die!" Yuki cried.

"Hey don't cry! Everything will be alright," Deidara replied shushing her.

"And since I spoke out against Kimi-chan…I won't get the money I need," Yuki said softly.

"How much do you need?" Deidara asked reluctantly giving her the skillet.

"About 15,000…I think it's a little more now with travel expenses," Yuki answered.

"Travel expenses?" Deidara asked as Yuki stumbled over herself to get to a cabinet.

"Yes…I have to go to…oh what's the name…Konoha! That's the name…" Yuki replied becoming more cheerful.

"Konoha?!" Deidara asked bewildered.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Yuki asked inquisitively.

"Nothing," he muttered staring at the food being prepared.

"Okay. I'll be done with this soon. Why don't you go join Tobi?" Yuki informed with a giggle.

"How do you stay happy?" Deidara asked quietly.

"I just push everything to the back of my mind…Quite frankly after I met you…I don't think about my pain at all!" Yuki giggled.

"So you're always hurting?" Deidara asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm always hurting but when I'm with you…I don't feel the pain," Yuki replied softly. She smiled gently turning off the burner as she began to prepare the food into dishes.

"…Yuki…" Deidara murmured.

"Yes," she asked looking up cheerfully.

"…Don't die…" he replied leaving the room to join Tobi.

---

"Tobi," Deidara ordered.

"Yes Sempai?" Tobi replied in his normal cheerful tone.

"Get ready to move out soon," Deidara ordered.

"But why? The rain is still drowning out the road," Tobi asked curiously/

"That's why I said get ready not lets go to today," Deidara answered.

"Why are leaving so suddenly?" Tobi asked beginning to annoy Deidara.

"We can't stay here forever. We have a job to do remember," Deidara spat.

Tobi sighed, "Alright…but I like being here with Yuki. Will we ever come back?"

"I hope…Maybe when we're done…" Deidara replied. He sighed as frustration began to set in. _I want to stay here with Yuki but…I have a job to do and "unnecessary" relationships will only slow me down _Deidara thought walking away from Tobi. The day was quickly turning into night and there was still little to do because of the rain. Tobi always found a way to entertain himself but Deidara always had a harder time. He couldn't focus on fun activities because he worried about Yuki.

"Is Sempai alright? You're not as _cool _as normal," Tobi answered slyly.

"Go away before I blow you up," Deidara grumbled before walking away. Sighing softly Deidara entered his room seeing that Yuki had laid out food for him.

"Yuki, why are you so kind?" Deidara asked himself.

"Because Yuki likes you," she answered softly. Her hand covered her mouth as she blushed heavily. He turned around to see Yuki in a short nightgown.

"Yuki what are you wearing?" Deidara asked as a hint of blush crept on to his face.

"A baby doll," Yuki replied.

"Why…Why are you wearing it?" Deidara asked sitting on his futon. Yuki joined him fumbling with her hands that were resting in her lap. They sat quietly for more than three hours. _How long have we been sitting here? Why won't she tell me? _Deidara thought eyeing her carefully.

"Today is my birthday," Yuki whispered.

"Okay, but why are you wearing the babydoll thing?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I…I want my gift from you," Yuki answered. Her body shivered gently as Deidara stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked as she quietly entered his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders blushing softly.

"I want you," Yuki whispered in his ear. She gently kissed his cheek before getting off his lap.

"What?" Deidara asked as he pushed her down on his futon.

"I want you," Yuki replied blushing as Deidara kissed her lips and necks gently.

"Good…because after I saw you I wanted you even more," Deidara answered seductively. She purred gently as Deidara laid on her gently. She kissed his face seductively as her birthday wish was slowly becoming true.

---

***I DON'T DO LOVE SCENES***

It gets a little awkward for me so you can just _imagine _what happens.

Have fun with your imaginations!

See you next time!


	9. Day eight

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 8

---

Day Eight only six days to live

---

Deidara woke up first seeing that Yuki was dutifully laying on his chest. He kissed her gently before pushing her off to the side. She shifted in her sleep clutching to Deidara's arm. He chuckled softly ruffling her hair before sitting up.

"Deidara-chan?" Yuki mumbled waking up. She sat up tiredly leaning on Deidara.

"Good morning Yuki-chan," Deidara replied kissing her hand. She giggled softly tossing her hair slightly.

"What's that?" Yuki asked pushing Deidara down on the futon.

"What's what my little snow flower?" Deidara asked lovingly.

"That," she answered touching the mouth on his chest.

"Oh…Oh…It's nothing," Deidara lied.

"Okay, if you say it's nothing then it's nothing," Yuki replied cheerfully. She traced it with her hand lovingly. Yuki kissed his lips before getting out of bed.

"Yuki-chan where are you going?" Deidara asked blushing softly seeing that she was still nude.

"I have to get started on my daily work," Yuki replied gather up all her clothes.

"Can't you stay in bed for a little longer? Your warmth is leaving the blanket," Deidara replie.

"I wish I could stay but working is apart of my life…I can't get around it…I mean the only abuse a house gets is neglect right?" Yuki chuckled slipping on her clothes.

"Please un," Deidara begged getting out of bed to join Yuki.

"Yuki needs to go back to work," Yuki sighed.

"Fine…then I'll just help you and then you can get to bed earlier," Deidara replied wrapping his arm around Yuki.

"I love you Deidara-chan," Yuki cried hugging him tightly.

"What do we need to do first?" Deidara asked. She giggled softly picking up his clothes. Yuki stopped suddenly as she leaned over to pick up his boxers.

"Yuki-chan?" Deidara asked nervously seeing that her eyes were averted and her mouth hanging open. Yuki slowly began to fall to the ground causing Deidara to catch her.

"Yuki-chan!" Deidara cried out shaking her. Her nose sprouted blood that Deidara anxiously tried to mop up. She regained conscious slowly as Deidara sighed with relief.

"Hello Deidara-chan," Yuki chimed sneezing blood.

"Yuki what's wrong? Why are you getting sicker?" Deidara asked softly.

"I need to get to work," Yuki replied weakly. She pushed herself out of his arms standing up.

"Wait up…let me dress," Deidara sighed pulling on his clothes. She stared at him as tears began to come to her eyes. Hearing tiny cries Deidara and Yuki stopped staring at the door. It was faint but loud enough for the small voices to echo through the room and inn.

"What is it?" Yuki asked switching her gaze between Deidara and the door.

"I don't know…you stay here…I'll check it out," Deidara replied suspiciously.

"No it's alright…I know who it is," Yuki smiled.

Deidara looked at her bewildered, "You do? Then who is it?"

"Kyoko-chan and Itachi-sama," Yuki chimed leaving him. Deidara sighed following her out of the room.

"Kyoko-chan!" Yuki called out as she began her search. _I'm pretty sure that was Kyoko…What is she doing here though? _Yuki thought running down a corridor.

"Yuki!" Deidara whispered loudly as he saw her turn the corner. She ran towards the empty part of her hotel to see that it was considerably cleaner. Yuki began to slow down as she heard a beautiful voice singing. _It must be Kyoko-chan! _Yuki thought running towards the voice. When Yuki found the voice she wasn't too surprised to find Kyoko but Yuki was surprised to find Kyoko _cleaning_.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing?" Yuki asked seeing her scrub the lower part of the wall.

"Well Itachi and I came over last night to say hello but you were nowhere in sight," Kyoko replied continuing to scrub the wall.

"Okay but I don't understand why you're cleaning for me?" Yuki asked.

"Your father was so nice to us…We decided to do something for your family. Itachi and I want you to rest and we can do your work for today and tomorrow," Kyoko answered.

"That's so nice of you but I can do it. Where are your kiddies and your man?" Yuki asked looking around her.

"Oh! You probably want to see them don't you," Kyoko said warmly placing her cloth down before standing up.

"That would be nice," Yuki replied hugging Kyoko, "It's great to see you." Kyoko hugged her back noticing her hair was messy and from her advanced sense of smell that she smelt slightly like Deidara.

"So you were in his bed last night?" Kyoko asked with a sly giggle as she pushed her down the hall.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" Yuki asked fumbling with her hands.

"Your hair, the fact that you're wearing lingerie and you smell like him," Kyoko chuckled.

"I-I…yes…" Yuki said shamefully.

"Don't be ashamed…How do you think my little ones got here?" Kyoko implied.

"Right," Yuki murmured.

"I'm sorry that we took one of your rooms…Itachi and I promise to clean it up before we leave," Kyoko mentioned opening a door.

"Back so soon Kyoko-chan? I thought you had another ten minutes?" Itachi asked standing up to kiss his wife.

"I brought Yuki-chan to see them," Kyoko informed as Itachi pecked her lips. She smiled softly taking Yuki's hand to the first bassinet.

"This is Johanna-chan," Kyoko implied brushing the small wispy hairs out of her face.

"Aw she's cute," Yuki cooed.

"She's also our oldest child," Kyoko noted moving to the next bassinet. "Going on this is Hoshika…our second oldest."

"They're very beautiful," Yuki informed.

"Yuki-san…why are you wearing that?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Itachi! It's her own business…Even though it is a little odd," Kyoko lectured playfully.

"Oh…um…no reason…I just…" Yuki stammered.

"I know the reason, you don't have to explain yourself," Itachi chuckled.

"This is Kaida…she gave me a little fever," Kyoko explained picking up the sleeping baby cradling Kaida in her arms.

"Really? That's horrible," Yuki exclaimed.

"It's alright. Moving on this is Ai," Kyoko cooed rubbing the little girl's head.

"All of them are girls so far," Yuki muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Kyoko asked moving to the last bassinet which was empty.

"Where's the last one?" Yuki asked looking into the bed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun has her…Her name is Kasumi," Kyoko replied sitting down next to Itachi.

"Who's Sasuke-kun?" Yuki asked rubbing Ai's head softly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun is Itachi's little brother," Kyoko informed.

"But…I thought you two were traveling alone?" Yuki stated noticing that Ai was awake.

"Oh we are…were, Sasuke-kun is going to watch after me once we get to our temple shrine," Kyoko replied handing Itachi baby Kaida. She stood up brushing her skirt off before walking to Ai's bassinet to pick her up.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt her?" Yuki replied covering her mouth.

"No, she's going to cry soon," Kyoko answered picking up the small baby. She kissed her face as she gently rocked her.

"Where is Deidara-san?" Itachi asked as Ai's small vocal cords began to sound off in a tiny cry.

"Oops…I left him alone," Yuki gasped covering her mouth. She looked Itachi to Kyoko shamefully before leaving the room.

"It looks like you left me a little surprise my little puppy. A dirty little surprise," Kyoko cooed grabbing a clean diaper, baby wipes, powder, cloth for baby Ai to lie on and anything else she needed. Unfolding the blanket Kyoko gently laid baby Ai down on before taking off her footie pajamas. She folded them neatly next to the blanket before unlatching the dirty diaper.

"Yes you did leave a surprise," Kyoko groveled pinching her nose softly. She removed the diaper before cleaning Little Ai.

"See Little One you're all better…All clean and you smell nice," Kyoko cooed placing a new diaper underneath her before latching it securely to the front of the diaper. Afterwards she slipped the footie pajamas back on before picking up the small child. She rocked the child quietly until she was sound asleep in which she placed the child back in her bassinet.

"I told you Kyoko-chan," Itachi chuckled warmly.

"Told me what?" Kyoko asked looking up from Ai.

"That you were pregnant with all girls," Itachi explained returning Kaida to her rightful bed.

"Yes…you did…but doesn't some part of you want a son?" Kyoko asked going to Itachi's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her cheek.

"Not really…As long as we have little babies to love; I am happy," he confessed lifting Kyoko off her feet. She peeped quietly as he took her to the center of the room spinning her around in a single circle. He lightly placed her on the floor wrapping his arms around her again.

"I wonder where Sasuke went…Kasumi-chan should be calm by now," Kyoko exclaimed turning her head towards the door.

"Don't worry about him. He knows to stay in the inn and to come back soon," Itachi soothed rubbing her back.

"It's just…It's just the Maternal instinct Itachi-chan," Kyoko sighed.

---

"Hey there little Kasumi-chan," Sasuke cooed softly as he walked around the inn. She flailed her arms and legs having no real control over her limbs yet.

"Your Dada and Mama loves you very much," Sasuke announced rubbing her head softly. Kasumi looked up at him curiously unsure who he was and if he was family.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about but it's so cute to see your curious baby face," Sasuke cooed nuzzling her nose before placing her on his shoulder so she can sleep. He rubbed her back gently as he began to walk back to the substitute nursery. As Sasuke placed his hand on the door knob Kasumi began to cry.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sasuke sighed opening the door.

"Sasuke we were just thinking about you," Itachi informed looking up at his brother.

Sasuke sighed, "Really? Thirty minutes ago she was calm and gurgling tunefully. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She's probably a little hungry," Kyoko hinted standing up. "Bring her here." She began to untie her shirt as she took the small baby.

"Kyoko-chan! Not in front of Sasuke," Itachi criticized turning her away from Sasuke.

"Itachi he said he'd be okay with it," Kyoko explained as she began to feed her baby. Sasuke chuckled turning his head away from his sister-in-law.

"Where's your friend?" Sasuke asked rocking Johanna's bed.

"I don't know. She went to get Deidara-san," Kyoko replied sitting on the ground so she can rock Kasumi.

"Can you smell them?" Itachi asked sitting next to Kyoko.

"No...Their smell is so faint…it seems like they haven't been here for awhile," Kyoko replied worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry Kyoko-chan," Itachi reassured rubbing her back in gentle circles.

---

"Once again Deidara-sama thank you for the blood," Doctor Kiyosawa said graciously.

"You're welcome. Could you tell me why Yuki is becoming sicker?" Deidara asked as the needle was removed from his arm.

"Oh I really don't know. I've dealt with a lot of things in my lifetime but nothing like her illness. I guess while she was developing in the wound some of the cells became confused. As a result her internal organ became a jumbled mess. We tried to fix it but it only caused internal bleeding. When she was three all the local doctors came and we did a better job but after fifteen years you can see what happened," Kiyosawa replied.

"So this is the reason why she needs to go to Konoha," Deidara muttered.

"I'm sorry my boy but you're not coming in too clearly," the doctor chimed placing a hand to his ear.

"It was nothing," Deidara replied. "Can I go see Yuki-chan?" Her father chuckled softly leading Deidara to her room.

---

Thank you: **everything but nothing **and **heavenlywolfdemon **for reviewing


	10. Day Nine

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 9

---

Day nine only five days to live

---

"Hello Deidara-chan…or should I say Good Afternoon," Yuki coughed looking up at Deidara. He frowned heavily taking Yuki's hand.

"You're getting weaker," Deidara replied.

"Oh don't think about that. Just be happy with how life is," Yuki murmured trying to reach up to touch his face. He grabbed that hand too bringing it back down to her side.

"I can't be happy unless you're not better," Deidara answered softly.

"I'm sorry…Just don't think about how…how I'm not getting better," Yuki answered as she began to cough again.

"You have another fever. We need to get you to Konoha," Deidara informed as he began to pick her up.

"No, please don't move me!" Yuki cried as blood spilled out of her mouth. Noticing the blood spill Deidara laid her down before wiping the blood off her lip.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think that something like this would happen," Deidara explained.

"Oh it's alright. Just be gentle the next time," Yuki chimed smiling softly.

"I still can't believe how you can be so calm. You're getting weaker and weaker. I'd be so angry at myself," Deidara answered squeezing her hand.

"I'm alright…but you're squeezing me too tight," Yuki replied.

"I'm sorry, un," Deidara muttered releasing her hand.

"Dad! Can I have my medicine now?" Yuki called out. Her father came in quickly placing a small cup next to her before leaving quickly.

"Do you want me to lift you up a little? Un," Deidara asked quietly knowing that her mouth might spurt blood again.

"Yes please," Yuki begged in a cute way. Gently he lifted her head and body so she could drink the medicine. Deidara's hand shook softly as he lifted the cup to her mouth. Yuki drank the liquid slowly before coughing.

"Are you alright? Un," Deidara asked sitting her up quickly.

"I'm fine…It just always goes down the wrong way," Yuki replied regaining some of her cheerful personality.

Deidara sighed with relief, "that's good, un."

"Dad, I'm going back to the inn!" Yuki called out as she pushed the blanket away from her body. _I could really use a shower…Maybe I should take a shower first…_Yuki thought going into the bathroom.

"Hey…wait a moment! Un," Deidara called out weakly before hearing water run out of a shower head. He sighed softly laying down on her futon.

"Shoo…Deidara-san shoo!" Kyoko said loudly as she laid clothes out for Yuki.

"What do you mean? Un," Deidara asked sitting up.

"She needs to get dressed in here so shoo!" Kyoko replied picking him up.

"JEEZ YOU'RE STRONG!" Deidara bellowed jumping out of her grip.

"If you would like to say it that meanly…then yes," Kyoko sighed pushing him out of the room. She shut the door behind her as she nudged Deidara towards the opposite room. She sat down calmly closing her eyes.

"How are your little ones?" Deidara asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"They're great! They're cries are loud and they're eating healthy," Kyoko chimed opening her eyes.

"That's good…What are their names?" Deidara asked becoming curious in the small children.

"From oldest to youngest: Johanna-chan, Hoshika-chan, Kaida-chan, Ai-chan and Kasumi-chan," Kyoko smiled.

"All girls, un? Is Itachi taking the news well?" Deidara asked in a snobbish tone.

"He's actually taking it _too_ well Deidara-san. He's really happy. I'm not very sure if he really wants a son," Kyoko answered looking at the insides of her hands. She blushed gently rubbing her once swollen stomach.

"When I heard that Itachi had a lover I thought you'd be exactly like him. I thought you'd be someone who didn't care about anything but success. Un," Deidara began, "but you proved me wrong."

"Wow…I didn't think you would tell me, Deidara-san," Kyoko said astonished.

"I'm sorry to make you wait Deidara-san," Yuki whispered from the doorway.

"Oh hello Yuki-chan would you like to join us," Kyoko asked standing up.

"Kyoko-chan you don't need to stand up," Yuki reassured coming into full view. She was wearing a colorful Kimono that was suited for the colder climate.

"You look beautiful Yuki-chan," Deidara admitted looking her up and down.

"I have to get back to my girlies. I'll see you guys soon," Kyoko announced leaving the room. _Deidara-san…I hope you don't get too hurt when __**it **__happens _Kyoko thought as she put on her white cloak. She looked back for about a second before stepping out into the cold rain. Using her Taijutsu skills Kyoko ran across swiftly to avoid the rain. She sighed softly as she entered the inn.

"Kyoko-chan there you are! Johanna-chan is hungry and Itachi doesn't want to give her formula," Sasuke explained pulling her to the makeshift nursery. Kyoko listen carefully hearing that Johanna wasn't crying anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, she's not crying," Kyoko stated as he opened the door. At this time Itachi was bottle feeding Johanna.

"You said you didn't want to bottle-feed them," Sasuke retaliated releasing Kyoko's hand.

"I didn't know how long Kyoko would be gone. And after thinking it over with Kyoko…It's almost impossible for her to breast-feed all of them, EVERY time they are hungry," Itachi began, "Also it will give Kyoko more sleep time." There was a small knock on the door before it opened slowly to reveal Yuki and Deidara.

"Hi Yuki-chan…Deidara-san," Kyoko chimed picking up Ai. She kissed her cheek gently before lying Ai on her shoulder. The little girl stirred slightly but remained asleep on her mother's shoulder.

"So these are your children," Deidara stated looking at the small children in their basket-like bedding.

"Yes. Aren't they cute?" Kyoko chuckled rubbing Ai's back softly.

"Kyoko she's vomiting," Sasuke informed standing up to clean Ai's mouth and Kyoko's shirt.

"Really? That's really beginning to trouble me," Kyoko replied looking back at Ai's face.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko. Sasuke vomited when he was younger," Itachi reassured taking Ai from her shoulder.

"But she was the first one," Kyoko began, "It bothers me that she vomited."

"Babies will do it a lot Kyoko," Itachi reassured rocking Ai gently.

"Okay away from that subject…How are you two turtle doves doing?" Kyoko asked trying to shake the baby thoughts out of her head.

"Um…Good?" Yuki muttered blushing. Since she was so pale it was so apparent that her skin had reddened she began to look like a human shaped ornament.

"Come on," Kyoko coaxed, "You can tell me."

"Who is that?" Yuki blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko asked cocking her head gently.

"Who is that? I've never seen this man before," Yuki said gently.

"Oh that's Sasuke-kun. Itachi's little brother," Kyoko answered turning to Sasuke.

"Please to meet you Sasuke-san," Yuki said with a bow.

"Yeah…Hi," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh Sasuke-kun be polite!" Kyoko complained. He sighed softly giving Yuki and Deidara a bow. Kyoko smiled patting Sasuke on the back as if he accomplished something big.

"Can I hold one Kyoko-chan?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Aw…Of course you can Yuki-chan and Deidara-san you can too as long as you don't try to kill them," Kyoko chimed.

"Why did you say that?" Deidara asked suspiciously.

"Because I know you don't like Itachi. And I looked through your subconscious," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko-chan I thought you said you wouldn't read minds anymore?" Itachi teased putting Ai back in her bed.

"Stop teasing me," Kyoko whined wrapping her arms around Itachi's midsection. Yuki watched in admiration thinking of having children of her very own and a loving husband to help take care of them.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just speaking the truth my little cupcake," Itachi cooed pulling Kyoko in front of him.

"Please don't do that! Not in front of them and everyone else!" Kyoko complained her face turning a crimson red.

"Yuki-san…come here," Itachi ordered gently. Curiously Kyoko looked up at Itachi as he beckoned Yuki to them.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Yuki asked curiously coming closer to Itachi. Swiftly Itachi moved away from Kyoko going to pick up Kasumi.

"Itachi, where are you going?" Kyoko asked watching Itachi as she stood dumbfound with Yuki.

"Shhhhhhh…There there baby," Itachi cooed picking up Kasumi gently. She gurgled softly before letting out a small cry. He slowly walked back to Kyoko and Yuki making sure that Kasumi didn't break out in a full cry. He stopped in front of the two ladies before holding out Kasumi too Yuki.

"Oh can I really? Itachi-san? Kyoko-chan?" Yuki asked as she took the small baby.

"Of course, Yuki-chan," Kyoko exclaimed watching Deidara's bored face.

"Deidara-san, Sasuke-kun…lets go," Itachi commanded. "I know you two probably don't want to stay here with the girls and the babies."

"I actually do want to stay," Sasuke informed. "I want to help Kyoko out."

"Okay. Lets go Deidara-san," Itachi replied leaving the room with Deidara. Yuki smiled gently as a dazed look came over her face.

"Yuki-chan? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked putting herself and Sasuke on alert.

"Uh-huh," Yuki murmured taking a few steps backwards away from the babies in their bassinets.

"Yuki-chan? Yuki-chan!" Kyoko cried as Yuki began to fall. Quickly Sasuke moved to catch the falling Yuki as Kyoko covered her mouth freezing in her spot.

"Kyoko move!" Sasuke screamed just narrowly catching Yuki. Kasumi was slipping out of her grip quickly and Sasuke did not have enough time to catch the tiny child. She shook her head wiping the fearful thoughts from her head running to catch her child.


	11. Day ten

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 10

---

Day 10 only 4 more Days to Live

---

Itachi sighed gently looking out the window. It was a relatively warm day with little rain and the sun was shining for the time being.

"How's your daughter? Un," Deidara asked softly watching Itachi cradle a sleeping Kyoko in his arms.

"She's fine…Kasumi isn't hurt. Kyoko caught her," Itachi replied slightly distracted by the outside world. He rubbed Kyoko's face smoothly before leaning down to kiss her nose.

"I'm sorry that Yuki-san almost dropped her…er…I mean that she dropped her. Un," Deidara answered.

"It's alright. Don't worry about her. She would have been alright," Itachi coaxed rubbing Kyoko's back.

"How's Kyoko-sama?" Deidara asked watching Itachi's worried look. Itachi's eyes flickered up from Kyoko before he looked out the window again.

"She's worried about Yuki and becoming slightly protective of the quintuplets," Itachi answered.

"Is that the reason why you told her to go to bed?" Deidara asked inquisitively.

"One of the reasons…She just hasn't been getting any sleep lately with five wailing daughters begging for her attention 24/7," Itachi chuckled.

"Do you think Yuki will be alright? Un," Deidara asked weakly.

Itachi sighed, "It's really hard to say. I say be braced for anything. She's been getting weaker and weaker. Yuki wasn't always in the best of health throughout her life."

"Where are the puppies?" Kyoko asked waking up from her deep slumber.

"Puppies? Oh the children! Sasuke's looking after them," Itachi replied relaxing his grip on Kyoko. She sat up slowly wiping the drool away from her mouth before smiling sheepishly.

"Kyoko-sama, why don't you go back to sleep? Itachi told me how you're up during the night because of your puppies," Deidara suggested as Itachi gently scratched her back. Shocked Kyoko shifted her attention to Itachi before looking back at Deidara.

"Excuse me?" she asked as Itachi began to slowly doze off.

"You need your sleep. Sleep for a little while longer, un," Deidara replied.

"Alright…If you need company wake me up okay?" Kyoko murmured snuggling in Itachi's arms.

"Okay…and thank you, un," Deidara muttered. He watched Kyoko kiss Itachi's lips before settling in for the night. _I'm envious…how did Itachi get into a great relationship like this? How did he find a beautiful loving wife who gave him five little babies…five adorable little babies... I want kids…I want Yuki…I want Yuki to get better…I want to get married…I want to abandon the Akatsuki like Itachi…I want your life Itachi…Why can't you give it to me?_ Deidara thought with hatred. He watched Kyoko and Itachi slept for hours before leaving the room. He came back seconds later staring at the couple again. Deidara stood in the doorway briefly before walking away again.

"I guess I could see their children…Kyoko-sama won't mind," Deidara murmured.

"Ah! Deidara-sempai! Daijoubu?!" Tobi called out loudly.

"I'm fine," Deidara grumbled. _Damn why did I have to run into Tobi _Deidara thought walking to his team mate.

"Where have you been Sempai?!" Tobi asked with the utmost curiosity.

"Here, where have you been?" Deidara asked becoming slightly curious in Tobi's whereabouts.

"There!" Tobi giggled not pointing in any direction.

"Tobi…no jokes. If there's NOTHING else you want to talk about…I'll be leaving," Deidara grumbled making a beeline for the make shift nursery.

"SEMPAI! Where are you going?!" Tobi asked desperately following him.

"To see Kyoko's kids," Deidara muttered.

"OOOHH! I want to see them too! Are they cute?! What are their names?! What are their sexes?!" Tobi asked playfully.

"Are you always this annoying?!" Deidara spat knocking on the door.

"But I'm not annoying Sempai," Tobi whined standing behind Deidara. Sasuke opened the door slowly staring at Deidara and Tobi.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke," Itachi began softly, "come with me." Confused Sasuke followed him out of the room and into the hallway._

_"What is it? Is Something wrong?" Sasuke asked hinting at how late it was. Itachi shook his head beckoning Sasuke to follow him._

_"Don't let Deidara or Madara into the nursery. I know Kyoko trusts Deidara but neither of us trust Uchiha Madara," Itachi informed._

_"Uchiha…Madara? I thought the only Uchiha were you and me…and I guess Kyoko and the babies now," Sasuke answered confused._

_"He's the one wearing the orange mask. Right now he's going by the name of Tobi. And refer to him as such for now. Don't let them in unless Kyoko and I are in the nursery," Itachi informed._

_"So if they come to the door…what should I do?" Sasuke muttered._

_"Refuse them…Stall them…Shut the door on them…anything as long as they don't enter the nursery," Itachi replied handing Sasuke a small black and blue diamond shaped necklace and on the upper left side and the lower right side had small notches in it. _

_"What's this?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother._

_"It's Kyoko's clan symbol and a wedding present she gave to me. She actually really wanted you to have it…When the blue turns red it alerts any adult clan member of danger," Itachi informed._

_"Kyoko…She worries about me a lot doesn't she?" Sasuke chuckled putting on the necklace._

_"Yes she does…She's a mother now…She even worries more about me," Itachi chuckled hesitantly._

_End Flashback_

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked rudely. He felt Kasumi clutch the necklace Itachi had given him as she began to fidget in his grip.

"I just wanted to see the kids," Deidara answered with the same amount of rudeness.

"Where're Kyoko and Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he began to bounce baby Kasumi. Kasumi gurgled tunefully as drool escaped her mouth. Sasuke smiled softly kissing the baby girl's face.

"They're asleep…I thought I'd pay the little girls a visit, un," Deidara replied. With that answer Sasuke slammed the door on their faces.

"Was that Itachi's brother? He's not very nice," Tobi pointed out.

"Do you have to state the obvious, un," Deidara asked knocking on the door again. Sasuke ignored it as he walked around the room with Kasumi.

"HEY ITACHI'S LITTLE BROTHER!!!! OPEN UP! WE WANT TO SEE THE CHILDREN!!!" Tobi screamed playfully pounding on the door. Within seconds all the small children were screaming and wailing loudly.

"Are you an idiot Tobi!" Deidara screamed pulling him away from the door.

"I just wanted him to open the door," Tobi whined sorrowfully. Sasuke's heart began to pound as he tried to calm down Kasumi first. She screamed loudly pulling part of Kyoko's necklace into her mouth.

"Come on Azumi…Come on…You'll be alright…Where's your mother?" Sasuke murmured becoming frustrated. _Maybe this is how Kyoko feels when she has to wake up and take care of them _Sasuke thought.

In the other room Kyoko woke up immediately sensing that something was wrong with her children. She sat up quickly waking up Itachi. He smiled gently believing that she only had a nightmare. With a sheepish grin, Itachi kissed her neck rubbing her back gently.

"It was probably only a nightmare. Go back to sleep…I'll fix you breakfast in the morning. Pancakes?" He asked kissing her neck and back softly.

Kyoko began to hyperventilate, "Itachi…something's wrong! I just know it!" He smiled softly turning her around in his grip. His lips locked with hers but he noticed she was too distracted.

"Kyoko-chan please calm down. Why don't you go feed one of the girls? That always calms you down," Itachi suggested becoming slightly aroused at the thought. He shook the thoughts away before helping Kyoko to her feet.

"Okay…Yeah…That's a good idea!" Kyoko answered continuing to hyperventilate. Itachi turned her around taking a hold of each of her arms. She stared at him in a slight daze as he gazed sternly into her eyes.

"Kyoko…Kyoko listen to me. You need to calm down. You need to stop hyperventilating. Kyoko listen to me! You need to act like the shinobi you are and not like a school girl," Itachi explained shaking her softly.

"No…I can't…I worried about our babies," Kyoko replied as her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Calm down! Listen to me…calm down! You need to get a grip Kyoko!" Itachi ordered shaking her a little more sternly.

"Take me to them," Kyoko muttered in a small voice. Itachi sighed gently noticing that he got through to Kyoko only slightly.

"Kyoko they're alright," Itachi coaxed escorting her out of the room.

"Itachi…I'm sorry…I…I…I know something's wrong," Kyoko said softly.

"It's that maternal instinct isn't it?" Itachi chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I…I don't know…But somebody activated that necklace," Kyoko muttered wanting to run to the nursery. _I knew I should have gone back to their room…I knew it…I knew something bad was going to happen _Kyoko thought hesitantly. They approached the door seeing Tobi and Deidara fighting outside. Ignoring the men Kyoko slipped inside the room seeing her little children red in the face with tears.

"What happened?!" Kyoko asked desperately running to pick up Johanna.

"Tobi was pounding on the door," Sasuke replied trying his best to calm down Kaida and Kasumi. After picking up Johanna, Kyoko moved onto to pick up Hoshika. Itachi entered the room soon and immediately began to tend to Ai.

"Where's Yuki?" Sasuke asked as the babies began to calm down.

"She's at her father's house. Yuki's so weak that her father is keeping her under a 24 hour watch. She should be back tomorrow," Kyoko answered.

---

If anyone likes Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny I'm going to start a Seed Destiny story with Heine as the main protagonist. Stay tuned for the last 3 chapters! ~Cute Aibo Aibo

---


	12. Day Eleven

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 11

---

Day Eleven only three Days to Live

---

"Deidara-san…Hey…" Yuki breathed weakly. She lay in Deidara's bed weaker and paler than ever. He frowned harshly holding her hand tightly.

"Please don't talk. You need to keep up your strength," Deidara informed wiping hairs out of her face. Yuki's hands were cold and clammy while her face was drenched in sweat. She chuckled weakly before reaching up to touch Deidara's face. It shook violently as it wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Don't………………Don't worry…yourself……I always…always get b-etter," Yuki uttered as her hand dropped down to her side. Her voice was low and husky causing Deidara to shuttered at the sound.

"Close your eyes and rest. Tomorrow I'll take you to Konoha so you can get healed," Deidara offered sweetly.

Yuki laughed hysterically, "I…I…I'm………d-dying……tha-that wo-wo-would be a wa-wasted……………wa-wasted tr-tr-tr-tr-trip."

"Don't say that! You're not dying. You're just weak…You're just weak Yuki!" Deidara cried rubbing her cheek.

"De-Deidara-cha-cha-chan…do-don't de-de-deny i-it. I-I'm a-at the en-end……………m-my ho-hourg-glass wa-was tamp-tampered wi-with…" Yuki chuckled.

"Yuki…Please…I don't want you to die! I don't want to face your death!" Deidara answered causing Yuki to laugh again.

"Pl-Please………Bra-Brace you-your-self……………I l-love y-you," Yuki muttered.

"I love you too! Stop with this silly nonsense. You're not going to die," Deidara soothed. He kissed her lips gently before her neck and arms. She giggled softly blushing heavily.

"I…………I am…………Yo-Your ki-kisses ti-ti-ti-tickle," Yuki giggled wanting to be held by Deidara.

"It's 5 o'clock…time to take your medicine," Deidara informed as he helped her sit up. He sighed angrily since he had to force the liquid down her throat. Yuki wasn't well enough to do almost anything by herself.

"Thank you…………………………Dei-Deidara-ch-chan," Yuki whispered as he laid her back down. She giggled gently as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Yuki…wha-what was on my chest…It is something," Deidara murmured.

"O-Oh…………wha-what is it?" Yuki asked looking up at Deidara curiously.

"It's a mouth like the ones in my hands…If the battle is not going in my favor and I'm all out of options……It eats whatever left over clay I have and I turn into one huge bomb," Deidara explained.

"I wanna be art," Yuki answered clearly.

"What?" Deidara asked surprised that she didn't overact.

"I wanna be art…whe-when I di-die," Yuki murmured.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked before noticing that Yuki had fallen asleep. She lacked her normal amount of energy to stay awake for long periods of time. Kyoko knocked on the door quietly waiting patiently outside. Deidara stood up slowly not wanting to wake up Yuki before moving to the door with a soft sigh. As he opened the door he was shocked to see Kyoko and Itachi's younger brother on the other side. Deidara stared at her puzzled noticing a rather distraught and teary-eyed Kyoko glancing around his inn room.

"Hello," Deidara mustered noticing that no one else would utter a word of greeting. Finally Kyoko took her gaze off of the room and into Deidara's eyes she nodded her head as a word of greeting before gazing around the room again.

"Hello," Sasuke murmured before placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. She jumped slightly as his hand sent a shocking shiver down her spine.

"Do you two need something? Yuki's sleeping, un," Deidara whispered before pointing back at Yuki.

"Johanna-chan and Ai-chan have gone missing. We were wondering if you've seen them," Sasuke answered rubbing Kyoko's back firmly.

"No…I haven't…What about her sense of smell? Shouldn't that be able to locate them?" Deidara asked looking between Kyoko and Sasuke.

Distraughtly Kyoko answered, "There's so much rain! I can't even pick up one scent! I can't find my babies!" Quickly Sasuke covered her mouth before turning Kyoko around in his grip. He hugged her tightly as her gentle cries came out muffled against Sasuke's chest.

"I'm sorry that I can't be of any help…Are you sure that they're not in the inn? Un," Deidara asked becoming slightly impatient.

"They're not at the inn…they're nowhere to be found. What if they were kidnapped?! What if someone killed them?!" Kyoko uttered muffled against Sasuke's chest.

"Don't think like that Kyoko…We'll find them as soon as possible," Sasuke reassured rubbing her back.

"I-I……I-I kn-know wh-where……….they are," Yuki breathed weakly.

"Where! Where are they?! Do you know if they're fed and clothed?! Do you know if they have enough diapers and formula?!" Kyoko asked turning away from Sasuke.

"N-Not……the de-details……Ki-mi……Sh-She ha-has them…I-I kn-know it," Yuki mustered with the rest of her strength.

"Thank you!" Kyoko said warmly as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"De-Deidara-ch-chan……ca-can you g-go wi-with them?" Yuki asked weakly.

"But who will look after you?!" Deidara asked looking back at her.

"I can ask Itachi to watch Yuki-chan," Kyoko answered rearing to go find her children.

"Kyoko-chan...Why don't you stay here with the kids and Yuki, while Itachi, Deidara and I search for Johanna and Ai," Sasuke coaxed rubbing Kyoko's shoulders.

"No…I have to find my children. I mean Itachi's children," Kyoko answered shaking her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kyoko…They're our children," Itachi said calmly.

"Bu-But…only thing I did was lay there…You did all the work," Kyoko murmured.

"How did I do all the work? You were the one who carried them nine months," Itachi responded taking Kyoko from Itachi.

"Tha-That's nothing," Kyoko murmured averting her eyes away from Itachi.

Itachi sighed, "Kyoko…they're our children. You did everything you needed to do. Sasuke you stay here. I'll go with Kyoko and Deidara-san."

"They're your children! I did nothing," Kyoko cried. Itachi squeezed her shoulders in annoyance. She jumped softly staring at Itachi.

"Okay, I'll stay," Sasuke answered.

"You know…Itachi's right Kyoko-sama, un," Deidara muttered.

"Bu-But…I-I…" Kyoko began before Itachi covered her mouth.

"What did I do when they were in there?" Itachi asked placing a finger on her belly.

"Well you helped me out. Fed me and sometimes bathed me," Kyoko answered through his hand.

"Yeah I helped _you _but what did I do for _them_?" Itachi asked poking her nose softly.

"We went and bought clothes and formula, diapers and blankets for them. And lots of other things," Kyoko answered.

"That's not what I meant and we did that together. What did I really do for them?" Itachi asked nudging Sasuke towards Deidara.

"um…you fed me so I guess you fed them," Kyoko murmured.

"No I didn't…You fed them. Sometimes you didn't eat the food I cooked. You kept them safe and comfortable," Itachi began, "And I really didn't do anything besides sit and wait. I helped bring them here so I should really say that they're your children but we are the parents of quintuplets so they are OUR children."

"I-I……Okay," Kyoko muttered as Itachi kissed her cheek.

"Sasuke…If it's okay with Yuki, why don't you bring the other three pups here," Itachi answered.

"O-Of cou-course…I l-love s-s-se-se-seeing them," Yuki smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get them," Sasuke said briefly before leaving.

"Let's go Deidara-san," Itachi ordered pushing Kyoko down the corridor.

"Why don't I stay here…With Yuki, un," Deidara responded reluctantly.

"Alright," Itachi began, "but you know what Kimi looks like and we don't."

"Fine, I'll go you manipulative bastard," Deidara spat following after Kyoko and Itachi.

"Don't call my husband a manipulative bastard!" Kyoko frowned slapping Deidara arm.

"That's what he is! A manipulative bastard that killed his whole family!" Deidara answered causing Kyoko to stop suddenly.

"Please…let's stop fighting…We don't need to fight. I need to find our babies…the longer they're away from me the more chances for them to die," Kyoko said in a small voice.

"She's right. Let's go," Itachi answered walking past the front desk. He picked up Kyoko's cloak wrapping it around her before putting on his own. Unlike Kyoko's white cloak Itachi's was a dull grey with no markings. Deidara was surprised to see that the mark of the Uchiha clan did not grace his back like Sasuke's cloak.

"We don't know where we're going," Kyoko murmured before breaking down in a small sob. As she wobbled to the door her legs eventually gave out on her as she crumbled to the floor.

"I know where we're going." Itachi stated walking to Kyoko pulling her to her feet. "Be strong Kyoko…Johanna and Ai are going to be alright." She nodded her head yes pulling herself into Itachi's chest.

"Maybe we should leave Kyoko here. She's too emotional," Deidara answered putting on his shoes. Gently Itachi pried himself away from Kyoko before assisting her with her shoes. He put his shoes on himself before standing up again to pull Kyoko close again.

"No…Kyoko and the babies have a unique bond. They'll relax more around her but if she's distressed they'll become even more distressed," Itachi explained as Kyoko escaped into the rain.

"Where are they Itachi? You said you knew?!" Kyoko cried turning around in circles in the rain. Itachi sighed gently joining her in the rain.

"I know where they are. They're at the fancy hotel all the way across town. Kimi runs the hotel," Itachi informed covering Kyoko's head with her hood.

---

"Kimi-chan…Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take these babies from their parents," Kimi's new husband suggested as the two children wailed their heads off.

"SHUT UP! I can't think with all your suggestions and these kids wailing!" Kimi hollered. Becoming even more terrified Johanna and Ai began to shriek even louder.

"You're doing it wrong! Let me have one," her hubby replied taking Ai from her grip.

"What am I doing wrong then?! What am I doing wrong?!" Kimi demanded as her husband began to gently bounce Ai singing to her gently.

"The key is to be relaxed and to speak calmly. Also to do gentle bounces instead of intense jerks. If we kill them, then we'd be charged for murder," he said calmly. Ai began to quiet down slowly as her sister continued to wail loudly.

"Like this?" Kimi murmured bouncing Johanna wildly.

"No not like that. You might snap her neck. Give her to me this one is all quiet now," he chuckled passing Ai to Kimi as she gave Johanna to him.

"How do you know all of this?" Kimi asked holding Ai carelessly.

"Don't hold her so carelessly. She'll start wailing again. I had to take care of my younger siblings after my parents died," he informed as Johanna became more fussy than terrified.

"Oooo…That turns me on…why don't we put them in one of those cribs…afterwards we can make a baby of our own," Kimi purred pulling out a crib from a nearby closet. She placed Ai in the crib before her husband placed the fussy Johanna next to her. Not giving a care Kimi began to strip out of her clothes before throwing herself on her husband.

---

"Kyoko can you smell anything yet?" Itachi asked staring at the entrance to the fancy hotel. Sadly she shook her head nose becoming even more worried.

"I don't think they've eaten in a while," she murmured looking back at Deidara. _He looks mad…Is he upset about Yuki's condition still?_ Kyoko thought to herself as she entered the hotel. Hesitantly Itachi followed leaving Deidara out in the rain.

"Do you have a reservation?" a man asked Kyoko causing her to jump. She looked him up and down seeing that he was probably a concierge.

"No…I just came to get my babies sir," Kyoko answered looking into the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry…but there are no _babies_ here." the concierge began, "Now, do you have a reservation?"

"I already told you no! I…we came for our children," Kyoko snapped clutching Itachi's arm. Gently he wrapped his arm around her waist trying to give her some comfort.

"I told you! There are no babies here," the concierge said in a snooty tone. Angrily Kyoko looked down causing Itachi to take notice.

"I've had it with this guessing game!" she hollered. Using her unique power she changed into a majestic white wolf growling harshly. Not wanting her to kill the man Itachi took hold of her neck.

"Sir, _please_ control _that_ beast! It's scaring the guests," the concierge spat.

"Tell us where our babies are or I'll release her on you," Itachi threatened.

"Itachi…they're here!" Kyoko pronounced sniffing the air.

"Right, turn back into yourself and lets go," Itachi whispered releasing her neck.

"I warn you, IF you enter any further I'll call security to arrest you," the man threatened in return. Itachi ignored them as Kyoko ran past the man and down a hallway. _Where are my babies?! Let them be okay! _Kyoko thought as Itachi kept up with her.

"Where's Deidara-san?" she asked stopping to sniff the air and ground.

"He didn't accompany us inside. He'll catch up," Itachi replied as Kyoko turned right down a hallway.

"I think my sense of smell is failing me Itachi. My nose tells me that they're right here but obviously they're not," Kyoko answered changing back into her human form.

"Come on. I bet there's another way bellow," Itachi replied.

"But…this is the way they came. I'm positive," Kyoko mutter reluctantly. She froze as Itachi moved away from their spot.

"You seem reluctant to move from this spot. There must be a secret passageway," Itachi answered brushing his hand against the wall.

"Itachi…what-what if they're not here?" Kyoko asked staring at the ground beneath her.

"Kyoko even if you believe your sense of smell is failing you…I believe in you," Itachi answered as Kyoko leaned on the wall. She let out a small cry when the wall gave out and into a secret passage way.

"Itachi my head hurts," Kyoko muttered as Itachi helped her up.

"Good job honey. You found the entrance," Itachi chuckled as he helped her down the stairs.

"I think I cut my head," she murmured before hearing one of their little babies cry.

"Then sit tight here. I'll go get them," Itachi answered helping Kyoko to the bottom step.

"Okay…I know they're hungry," Kyoko answered touching her injured head.

"Okay honey," Itachi chuckled kissing her hand gently.

"AH! I couldn't even enjoy the sex because of you nitwit!" Kimi spat towering over the crib.

"If you continue to yell you'll wake up both of them. Now…if you want to do this my way you'll hand them over right now," Itachi said in a deadly tone.

"Hmpf…take them I can't enjoy my sex with them here," Kimi answered pushing the crib towards Itachi.

"Why did you take them anyways?" Itachi asked as he picked up Johanna slowly before picking up Ai.

"We thought…well since you have quintuplets you could give us one or two. So we took two…We think we're going to create our own…I mean yours are defective," Kimi answered picking at her nails.

"Defective?! You speak as if they're a product that can be bought!" Itachi retaliated.

"They have those weird things on top of their head and no ears," Kimi spat glaring at Itachi.

"A child is beautiful no matter what they look like. Those "funny things" on their heads are their ears," Itachi answered bouncing the small children.

"We're going to make our own," Kimi began, "but it was SOOOO nice to see you."

"At that time I hope you know the feeling of having your children stolen from you," Itachi answered heading towards the stairs.

"My babies!" Kyoko cried looking up at Itachi.

"I know you want to see them but stand up slowly," Itachi said gently placing Ai in her arms. Slowly Itachi helped Kyoko to her feet and out the doorway.

---

"Good the family is finally gone," Deidara thought out loud watching Kyoko and Itachi leave the area. Quietly Deidara walked to the secret door opening it slowly and heading down the stairs.

"Come out! I want to talk to you," Deidara ordered as he turned on the lights.

"Turn out the lights Blondie! I'm nude!" Kimi spat before thinking it over. _If I can get him now…I can break Yuki…She'll be heartbroken to the day she dies! _Kimi thought over.

"I don't care! I only came to talk to you about Yuki!" Deidara answered.

"Why do you want to talk about Yuki?! She's probably moping around the inn like always," Kimi answered walking closer to Deidara.

"I'm not good at this…but please give Yuki the money. She's dying these last couple of days could be her last," Deidara begged.

"Finally…I thought that bitch would never die," Kimi answered.

"How could you say that?! She's your best friends god damnit! Un," Deidara screamed.

"She was never my friend! I only became her friend so that when she died I could finally trash that place so I can build a larger hot spring," Kimi answered.

"This is what I was hoping for," Deidara began with a smirk, "Yuki won't let me kill you but…I can rattle you up a bit." He laughed hysterically as he walked up the stairs before releasing the full energy of the bombs. _That'll get them to help Yuki out…_Deidara thought as he left the hotel.

---

Thank you **everything but nothing **for reviewing.

Only 3 more days and an epilogue


	13. Day twelve

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 12

---

Day 12 only 2 more Days to Live

---

"So you weren't kidding," Kimi muttered staring at the sickly Yuki.

"OF COURSE I WASN'T KIDDING!" Deidara screamed glaring at Kimi. He wanted to kill her. Deidara was slowly beginning to go mad with anger and depression. Yuki was dying on him and there was no amount of immediate medical care that could save her.

"Dei-Deidara-san," Yuki whispered. He shifted his attention picking up her hand patting it gently. Deidara smiled softly trying to get her to smile back but how could Yuki see him? She was going blind and she could only see the silhouette of bodies and objects.

"Sorry Yuki-chan, I'm just a little angry," Deidara replied patting her face gently.

"It's okay…It-It's……gre-great t-to see………se-see yo- again…Ki-Kimi-sama," Yuki struggled shifting her attention to Kimi. Not wanting to be in the room Kimi scrunched her nose before rolling her eyes.

"It's great to see you too! I wish you were not in this type of condition," Kimi faked putting on her crocodile tears.

"Stop lying! You said you couldn't wait till Yuki died to turn this place into a giant hot spring," Deidara snapped squeezing Yuki's hand.

"Wha-What? Yuki you don't believe him do you? I've known you for my WHOLE life! Yuki why would I say something like that?" Kimi lied trying to get Yuki on her side.

"…It al-all makes sense……………… How could you…you…you…you…WHORE! You slut! You Skank! You wench! You frickin' ugly whore! All my life I worked my butt off to make sure that I would have a good life once you gave me the money! I don't think you're ever going to! I hate you! I've always hated you! I've never once liked you! You were always so snobby and rude! You never gave me anything and you always came to my home and took EVERYTHING! Your family even took my mother's life…AND YOU JUST SAT THERE AMUSED AT MY MOTHER'S GRAVE! YOU LAUGHED AFTERWARDS! I SAW YOU! Yet your family didn't think things through and I inherited my mom's inn, store and the music hall! I was always your puppet from the beginning," Yuki hollered with amazing clarity.

"…Yuki…" Deidara muttered. _I've never seen her like this…She's so gentle I would never have thought she'd be like this._

"Deidara-san…Please get rid of her…Get her ou-out of this……inn……out of my home, Yuki whispered.

"WAYYYY ahead of Yah. I'll be right back Yuki," Deidara said gleefully. He shoved Kimi out of the room and down the hall even though she let out cries of protests.

"Well I hope I never see you again," Deidara shouted throwing Kimi out into the rain with joy.

"You corrupted Yuki!" Kimi screamed as Deidara went back inside. He chuckled to himself as he wiped his hands clean.

"Can I see her?" Tobi begged following Sasuke like an obedient lapdog.

"I already told you no!" Sasuke spat rocking baby Kasumi in his arms.

"Well how come you always take out that one? How come not the other ones? Why is that one so special?" Tobi whined as he continued to follow Sasuke around.

"Will you leave me alone already?! Kasumi's fussy and you're not helping me at all!" Sasuke snapped as he entered the nursery before slamming the door on Tobi's face.

"Why is everyone so mean to Tobi?" he asked himself.

---

"Sasuke! How many times have I told you not to slam the door!" Kyoko snapped meanly. Since and even before the quintuplets' birth Kyoko had virtually no sleep even with Itachi's and Sasuke's help.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan," Sasuke muttered as she tried to calm down Hoshi. The room was bursting in tears causing Kyoko to become frustrated.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Sasuke! It doesn't cut it anymore! Sasuke you mutter a sorry and you don't really mean it! You don't! I'm tired…I can't take this anymore…I can't…I want to rest but when all of them are sleeping you come and do something like you did right now!" Kyoko answered trying to pull her hair back into a ponytail. She had little success as it made her look even more frustrated.

"Please Kyoko-chan. Calm down" Sasuke answered sweetly.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm?! I have so much to do and places to go and I haven't slept in days!" Kyoko cried trying to be in more than one place with her babies.

"Kyoko-chan…You go rest and I'll take care of the babies," Sasuke suggested wanting to give Kyoko time to rest.

"After what happened yesterday no! I'm not leaving them…I'm not leaving them at all," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko if you do that…you'll kill yourself from exhaustion," Itachi threatened after he entered the door.

"Itachi…back from grocery shopping already?" Kyoko asked as he picked up one of the other screaming babies.

"Kyoko…he's right. Now go rest while you still have the chance," Sasuke suggested taking Hoshi away from her. Outnumbered and over stressed Kyoko sighed out of frustration before leaving the room to rest.

---

"I'm back Yuki," Deidara chimed as he opened the door. She giggled playfully waving her now boney hand at Deidara.

"Hi!" she whispered cheerfully.

"It's time to take your meds again," Deidara informed going to a table with all her medication on the table. There were at least seven to nine different bottles filled with horrible tasting pills, or vile tasting liquids.

"N-No," Yuki muttered staring at the wall in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Deidara asked unscrewing the top of a bottle of pills.

"N-No," she muttered softly. _I don't want to take pills anymore…I just want my life to end quickly! I don't want to do this anymore. I really don't…I just want to die…I only want to die…_Yuki thought.

Deidara chuckled hesitantly, "You're taking these pills."

"N-No I'm not…I'm s-sick o-of pi-pills and me-medication," Yuki retaliated.

"You're taking these pills, un," Deidara answered annoyed.

"I said no! I-I'm do-done wi-th med-medication…I-I wa-want t-to-to die!" Yuki cried holding her self tightly.

"Please do it for me, un," Deidara cooed bringing her the pills and water.

"Wi-Will you make me fee-feel like a wo-woman af-afterwards?" Yuki asked taking Deidara's hand. Seductively she licked his fingers before biting them gently.

"Yuki," Deidara began with a sigh, "What if I say no? Un."

"Then I'm not taking them!" Yuki cried out with amazing clarity. Deidara sighed again hoping that Yuki would be more understanding.

"Yuki…Please take them. Then I'll think about making you feel like a woman, un," Deidara answered. _I'll just get her to take them and then I'll put her to sleep _Deidara thought smirking gently.

"N-No…N-No thinking………Just d-doing!" Yuki answered rubbing his hand across her chest. He blushed softly as he tried to remove his hand from her grip.

"Yuki…You have to take your medication, un," Deidara replied sitting her up. She smiled gently taking the medicine into her hand.

"After I ta-ke the-them then………… w-w-will you pla-pla-y wit-h m-me?" Yuki whined. Deidara sighed gently before nodding yes. Excitedly Yuki gulped down the medicine with the water before pulling Deidara on top of her.


	14. Day Thirteen

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 13

---

Day 13 only 1 MORE Day to LIVE

---

Yeah……this chapter is going to be very short…probably only two pages….But there is a bonus if you like Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny!

---

Deidara woke up late in the afternoon seeing that Yuki was still fast asleep. He was surprised to find himself nude not really remembering what happened last night.

"Did I really?" Deidara asked looking under the cover to see that Yuki was nude too. _Yuki's too weak to have sex…why the hell did I give in?! _Deidara thought smacking his head. Yuki giggled softly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You did! But why were you so gentle last night?" Yuki whined playing with his long hair. She giggled gently as she sat up.

"Because! You're too weak for the love we had nights ago! Un," Deidara answered.

"Please let's have it rough!" Yuki whined trying to reach for Deidara's face.

"No Yuki, un" Deidara answered before frowning harshly.

"Don't worry about it Deidara. I knew I was going to go blind eventually. If you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep. Also I don't mind if you do me in my sleep. Nighty night Deidara-chan!" Yuki chimed lying down to sleep again. He sighed gently lying next to her thinking about what she said earlier.

"I'm not going to…Maybe later but not now…I want you to have a restful day," Deidara answered grabbing his boxers.

---

"Kei-chan…wake up…I have a nice lunch for you…" Itachi chimed shaking her gently before freezing. He turned around to see none other than Tobi behind him.

"After you left the Akatsuki I thought I'd never see you," Tobi said in a slightly goofy tone.

"Drop the act Madara," Itachi answered in a cold tone.

"Touchy…Touchy, not in front of your wife," Madara answered.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked as Kyoko woke up slowly.

"First I wanted to congratulate you guys on having your babies. What I want…is to see your **Uchiha **babies," Madara answered activating his Sharingan.

"NEVER! I'm already stressed out enough!" Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko relax. The children are still small and weak. We have to turn you down," Itachi replied holding Kyoko tightly.

"They're my descendants…And you are my descendant Itachi…I only want to see the little babies," Madara answered coming closer to Kyoko and Itachi. Defensively Itachi stood up to defend his wife.

"They may be your descendants but knowing you, you always want to rekindle the flames of war. We have given you our answer. You may not see them," Itachi answered as Kyoko stood behind him.

"Your wife is a beautiful young woman. Do you know everything about her…Itachi?" Madara asked moving closer to them.

"Sasuke don't!" Kyoko cried holding onto Itachi's arm tightly.

"Why?! Madara Uchiha…What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke barked.

"Sasuke this doesn't concern you! Go back with the babies!" Kyoko answered.

"What the hell do you mean?! This has everything to do with me! Have you forgotten that I'm also an Uchiha?!" Sasuke hollered.

"Kyo-chan go to the babies," Itachi said gently.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that," Madara said playfully.

"My babies are all by themselves! I have to go to them!" Kyoko said gently as she began to hyperventilate.

"Sasuke can leave but you two can't…such a pretty thing you are…So was your grandmother…and your mother…" Madara chuckled brushing her cheek softly.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you," Itachi threatened.

"Itachi…If you won't let me see them then I'll deliver a prophecy to you two parents. Five might give you the hives but eight will be great," Madara hypothesized before teleporting away.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sasuke asked as Kyoko fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kyo-chan," Itachi said gently going to the ground with her. Sasuke joined him soon after as Itachi tried to revive Kyoko.

"What happened? Is Kyoko all right?!" Sasuke asked.

"Go to the babies and tend to them. I'll get Kyoko to wake up," Itachi answered with a slight sigh. _Kyoko…even now I can't protect you the way I want to…_Itachi thought as Sasuke left the room.

---

"Deidara-chan……… A-Are yo-you aw-ake?" Yuki asked softly shaking him softly. He woke up slowly before turning around to see Yuki's face.

"Yeah, un?" Deidara asked tiredly. He brushed her hair softly noticing she was still nude.

"Ca-Can y-you d-d-d-do m-e so-some fav-…ors?" Yuki asked yawning softly. Unsure Deidara stared at her face puzzled.

"Sure, Yuki-chan… Anything for you, un," Deidara answered.

"C-Can yo-you…………………………………… ta-ta-take m-e t-t-to m-y……. ro-om? Then…. C-Can y-yo- wa-sh m-e? The-Then c-can yo-you….. d-d-dress me i-in……… th-the wh-wh-wh-white Yukata tha-that I-I-I own?....................... The-Then c-c-c-can yo-you la-la-lay ne-ne-next t-to……………. M-M-e an-an-and g-go t-to sle-sleep? An-And I-I-I ha-ha-have on-on-one mo-mo-more per-per-per-son-al fa-vor t-o as-as-k-k o-of yo-u," Yuki said softly before whispering in his ear.

"I CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Deidara screamed getting out of the bed.

"Pl-Please?" Yuki begged as Deidara quickly picked up her clothes and the remainder of his. Quietly he stood in the center of the room staring down at the blind and dying Yuki.

"I-I don't know yet…un," Deidara mumbled before picking her up. He kept up his end of the bargain and he did everything she asked for him to do except for her last secret. Quietly he laid next to Yuki wrapping his arms around her.

"G-Goo-Good n-night De-De-Deidara-chan…I-I wi-will al-always l-love y-you," Yuki muttered as tears feel from her eyes.

"Good night Yuki. Don't leave me…I love you too much for you to die. I love you so much so you can't leave me okay? Un," Deidara whispered in her ears. He hugged her tightly wanting her to answer.

"O-Okay," Yuki chuckled closing her eyes to sleep.

---

Aw…now I'm sad…I hope you will stay tuned for the final chapter and epilogue. I also have a bonus added on to this chapter to promote my new story _Never Look Back _a Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny fanfic.

ALSO: Just in case you could understand Yuki's requests I've written them here –

_**Can you take me to my room? Then can you wash me? Then can you dress me in the white Yukata that I own? Then can you lay next to me and go to sleep? And I have one more personal favor to ask of you**_

---

Bonus: This isn't the full chapter but part of the first so enjoy! I do not, will not, and could not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

---

"_Athrun, why did you want to go out for a drink with you?" Heine asked as they sat atop of two bar stools._

_"U-h, no reason in particular," Athrun answered trying to avoid his question._

_"Is it to avoid Ms. Lacus?" Heine asked with a chuckle._

_"N-No not exactly," Athrun lied after they ordered two drinks._

_"Then why are we here?" Heine asked stealthily._

_"I guess to talk," Athrun replied taking a drink of his beer. Heine chuckled softly twirling the liquid content in the glass. Ayame…you left me too quickly, he thought looking into the swirling liquid._

_"What's so funny commander?" Athrun asked looking up at Heine._

_"I always told myself to never look back but now…it's getting harder," Heine answered._

_"How is it getting harder?" Athrun asked becoming slightly interested in Heine's dilemma._

_"How can I look forward when I can't get out of the past? I lost one of my men and my fiancée. I guess she's really my wife. She could never drink alcohol. The first sip made her tipsy, the second made her woozy, and the third she was flat out drunk! It was amazing…you would think a coordinator would have a bigger alcohol tolerance than she did," Heine expressed in a sorrowful chuckle._

_"I'm sorry," Athrun said sorrowfully._

_"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. Before she died my wife told me that she was always scared of dying alone in the battlefield and she was happy to die in my arms. It was something she always wanted to do," Heine replied placing his head in his hands. Ayame, my turtle dove what happened? Why could it have been me? Heine thought trying to imagine his lover._

_"How did she die?" Athrun asked swallowing softly not knowing how he would react._

_"Every time I bring her up, Ayame, everyone is obsessed about how she died but not about how she lived," Heine answered looking up at Athrun._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Athrun answered._

_"You didn't offend me. I think I should tell you how she lived before how she died," Heine answered taking a drink of his beer._

_"You don't need to go through all of the trouble. If it's a hard topic to talk about that is," Athrun answered uncomfortably._

_"She knew how to play hard to get well. It almost made her irresistible and I was always mesmerized by her presence. When I first met her…" Heine began before placing his head in his hands._

_"Please you don't need to do that. If it's too hard, you don't have to tell me anything," Athrun answered trying to calm him down._

_"No you asked. If you wanted to know then I'm going to tell you Athrun," Heine began, "When I first met her I was getting transferred to a new ship and so was she. All the pilots were to meet in one room to get our rooming assignments. At that time I wasn't sure what was wrong with her but she was freezing cold. So I said…_

_Never Look Back_

COMING SOON TO FANFICTION!


	15. Day fourteen

Fourteen Days to Live Chapter 14

---

**DEATH DAY**

---

Thank you and farewell!

---

"Itachi…we have to leave soon," Kyoko said weakly.

"You're still weak from yesterday. Why don't we leave tomorrow," Itachi answered wrapping his arm around her waist. She shook her head looking up at the mid day sky.

"There's a storm coming," she answered resting her head on Itachi's shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers gently rubbing the lower part of her back.

"A storm? There's not a cloud in the sky but I'll trust your animal instincts," Itachi whispered into her hair.

"We have to leave today…If we don't, we'll be caught in the storm until the winter and then we'll defiantly be trapped until spring," Kyoko sighed thinking about her little babies traveling in the rain.

"Alright…I trust you because you are my wife and I love you infinitely," Itachi said gently kissing her cheeks and lips softly.

"Itachi…about the prophecy," Kyoko asked hesitantly as Itachi moved into to kiss her again. She avoided the kiss by pushing her head down against his chest.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko…I don't think it will come true," Itachi answered rubbing her shoulder.

"Please tell me it won't happen," Kyoko said gently as tears came to her eyes.

"It won't happen," Itachi soothed rubbing her shoulders.

"Let's go tell Yuki and Deidara before we suddenly leave," Kyoko sighed turning away from Itachi.

"You have the baby blues don't you?" Itachi asked noticing her sulking away. Tiredly Kyoko turned around slowly shrugging it off before leaving the room. He chuckled softly chasing after Kyoko wrapping his arms around her.

"Itachi…they're not in Deidara's room. I think they're in Yuki's room," Kyoko confirmed sniffing the air. Gently Itachi took her hand leading her down the hall and up the stairs.

"Kyoko do you want to…you know," Itachi growled seductively in her ear.

"No," Kyoko answered opening the door not even thinking about her normal formality. She stopped suddenly smelling the scent of blood thickly coating the air.

"Kyoko are you alright?" Itachi asked before seeing the sight before them. Yuki's white hair was stained with the scarlet color of blood. Her skin was a pale blue a blue that sent deathly chills down Kyoko's spine. Yuki's glassy eyes stared ahead with deadly lifeless accuracy. The amount of blood covering the ground seemed like it was out of a horror film. Kyoko's attention finally set on Deidara who was sobbing over Yuki's body.

"Deidara-san…wha-what hap-happened?" Kyoko asked as tears began to swell into her eyes.

"She died during the night…Yuki was so crafty…She put a sleeping pill in my drink that was suppose to be for her!" Deidara managed to say through his cries.

"Let me clean her up and then we can give her a proper burial," Kyoko muttered loudly.

"No leave it to me for the burial," Deidara answered drying his tears. Itachi and Kyoko looked at each other sadly as Kyoko broke out in soft cry. For comfort Itachi pulled Kyoko into a tight hug.

"Kyoko's too distraught to tell you but we have to leave today because there is a big storm coming. We have to go after Kyoko cleans up Yuki," Itachi informed rubbing Kyoko's sides gently. Deidara nodded softly picking up Yuki's limp body.

"Come on Kyoko," Deidara said weakly seeing blood fall out of Yuki's mouth.

"Go on…I'll stay near by Kyoko. I'll take her Kyoko don't worry," Itachi coaxed rubbing Kyoko's back. She nodded softly as Itachi took Yuki gently.

"I'll wash her and give Yuki my old white Yukata," Kyoko began, "Itachi take her into this room and then could you get my old Yukata?"

"Of course," Itachi replied going into the room with Yuki. Carefully he laid her on the floor before walking out. Shivering Kyoko entered the room holding onto the door. _I can't stand death…I…Please…Not again! _Kyoko thought pouring water into a bucket.

"Kyoko are you alright?" Deidara asked noticing her jittering body. He placed a hand on her shoulder to give her the comfort she needed.

"I can't stand death," Kyoko replied washing the blood out of Yuki's hair.

"Life is fleeting just like art," Deidara answered watching Yuki's scarlet blood red hair turn bright red before turning pink and finally changing back into the familiar snow white color.

"I…I…Please…I…I don't want to see death anymore!" Kyoko cried as tears streamed down her face.

"There, there Kyoko-chan. Please don't cry," Deidara coaxed rubbing her back gently. _I never thought she was beautiful…but Kyoko's perfect…How does Itachi get THE perfect woman? _Deidara thought sitting next to her. Haphazardly Deidara thought about kissing Kyoko causing him to lean against her. She moved away allowing him to fall to the floor in an embarrassed heap.

"I brought the Yukata Kyo-chan," Itachi informed sitting it next to Deidara.

"Good…thank you Itachi-chan," Kyoko answered drying her tears.

"I told Sasuke to get the "litter" ready for travel and I'm going to go help him," Itachi said gently going down to Kyoko's level. Gently he kissed her forehead before leaving the room quietly.

"Kyoko…What do you find appealing about Itachi?" Deidara asked looking over Yuki's body slowly. Tears stung his eyes as he wiped them away tiredly.

"Hmmmm…I haven't really thought about it in awhile…My life has become so frustrating with the little babies. I love them dearly but it's so frustrating when I can't take care all of them at once. What I find appealing about Itachi…I love his docile eyes, he's kind, gentle and most of all…he loves me for me…he loves the fact that I'm different and I love that he accepts me for me. I may not be the most perfect person. I may not be the most normal person either but Itachi put that aside for loving me and accepting me," Kyoko answered thinking her answer through thoroughly. Gently Kyoko lifted Yuki removing the white Yukata Yuki was already wearing.

"Let me help you," Deidara considered kissing Yuki's cheek. After changing the Yukata and brushing her hair, Deidara picked up her pale blue body carrying her out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked following after Deidara.

"I promised her that I would take care of her burial…alone…" Deidara answered taking her down the stairs.

"O-Okay…I guess this is good bye," Kyoko said gently, heading down the stairs after him. She hugged him from behind soothingly before giving him a good bye kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you. If you ever want to say hello just come by here and then call my name…I'll send a messenger to you to take you to my temple."

"Thank you…I don't think I'll come," Deidara answered watching Kyoko walk away. _I want her…I want her to be mine…I want her to have my children…I want her to be my wife…she looks just like Yuki. I'm not like Itachi but I can be good to her _Deidara thought his thoughts becoming quite pervy. He shook them away carrying Yuki into her shop. He gathered up all the clay he could hold before taking Yuki out the front door. Unlike the other days the day was warm and sunny. He carried her out into the sun and out of the city. Once Deidara was out of the city he walked along a small forest trail that lead deep into the dense green forest. After finding an open space he laid Yuki down on a small patch of grass. He sat next to her with a small sigh looking over the dead body thinking about her last request:

_Flashback_

"_An-And I-I-I ha-ha-have on-on-one mo-mo-more per-per-per-son-al fa-vor t-o as-as-k-k o-of yo-u…I-I wa-want t-to be-come yo-your a-art…On-Once I d-die I-I wa-want yo-you to bl-blow m-me u-up. I-I do-don't wa-want to be-be bur-buried," Yuki whispered._

"_I CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Deidara screamed getting out of the bed._

"_Pl-Please?" Yuki begged as Deidara quickly picked up her clothes and the remainder of his._

_End Flashback_

"If that's what you want Yuki," Deidara thought mixing some of his clay with hers. He made roses and more roses until he ran out of roses to make. With an unhappy smile he laid them out around Yuki and placed one in her hands. With tears in his eyes he gave Yuki a small kiss on her lips feeling the cold lifelessness they possessed. He admired his handiwork before backing up slowly. _Take a deep breath…this is it…This is the last time you'll see her fully in tacked _Deidara thought making the hand sign for his jutsu.

"Good bye Yuki," Deidara muttered before setting off the explosives watching Yuki go up in flames. Solemnly he began to walk back to the inn to get Tobi. The wind began to blow around him blowing leaves in front of him.

"…Thank you…" a ghostly voice coaxed as the leaves blew away from him.

"Yuki?!" Deidara asked turning around to see if she was there. _Of course she's not there…She's dead…_Deidara thought before continuing back to the city and then before entering the inn.

"TOBI!" Deidara screamed. Within minutes Tobi was standing in front of him.

"Yes Sempai?" Tobi asked obediently giving him a slight salute.

"It's time to go," Deidara answered leaving the inn.

"But what about Yuki, Deidara-san," Tobi asked scratching his head.

"LET'S GO!" Deidara hollered.

"Fine…but I didn't get a chance to say good bye to Yuki. GOOD BYE YUKI-SAN!" Tobi cried out before following Deidara out into the abyss.

---

Well so long! There's a short epilogue…unfortunately for some Deidara's not in it. Thank you for reading Fourteen Days to Live!

---


	16. Epilogue

Fourteen Days to Live Epilogue

---

So this is a short epilogue…bittersweet…

---

FIVE YEARS LATER

---

"Mommy! Mommy! Hoshika is being mean to me!" Johanna cried running to her mother's arms.

"Nuh-uh! Johanna's being mean to me!" Hoshika answered running to Kyoko too.

"Mommy! Kasumi put ice in my pants!" Kaida cried her tears stinging Kyoko's dress.

"I said sorry Mommy!" Kasumi sobbed pulling on Kyoko's dress.

"Mommy where's Daddy?! I want Daddy," Ai mumbled joining her sisters in pulling on Kyoko's dress.

"Wait! One at a time! Remember what Mommy and Daddy told you a couple of months ago?" Kyoko asked pulling her dress away from the girls.

"To not gang up on Mommy when her belly is full of babies," the five girls answered in unison.

"Yes, and what are you guys doing right now?" Kyoko asked taking them inside the temple.

"Ganging up on Mommy…DADDY!!!!" the girls cried running to their father.

"Hi there little puppies…Has anyone ever told you that you look your like Mommy? You girls are just as beautiful as your mother with my hair color," Itachi cooed allowing the little girls to climb all over them.

"Itachi!" Kyoko said soothingly.

"How are the other girls?" Itachi asked slumping over to Kyoko to give her a kiss.

"They're fine," Kyoko answered pecking Itachi's lip.

"Mommy, Daddy what are you going to name them?" Johanna asked looking up at her parents.

"The first will be named…Yuki…the second…Yuka…and the last…Yoka," Kyoko thought looking into the sky. _After a valuable friend…Yuki is my honor to you…I hope you can see us now Yuki. This is what you always wanted…a family…_Kyoko thought as Sasuke and Sakura joined Kyoko, Itachi and the five little girls as the first snow flakes of winter began to fall.

"SNOW! Mommy, Daddy! Snow! Unci and Auntie! Look Snow!" Kaida cried enthusiastically. Kyoko chuckled softly stooping down to her level. Gently Kyoko gave Kaida a pat on the head before pulling her into a hug.

"The name Yuki means snow," Kyoko said softly as tears came to her eyes.

---

But wait there's more!

---

Special thanks to:

Heavenlywolfdemon

S.I.R.E. Ruby-san

Everything but nothing

Yuki Kaminari

Inky-chan

Imasandwich

AkatsukiCrush

SilentAssassinOfSight

Ixamxeverywhere

xxPanda-chan

---

And to anyone else I forgot thank you and farewell!

~CuteAiboAibo~


	17. After Phase 1

Fourteen Days to Live After Phase 1

---

So I thought of this idea of making these little after phases (one shots) randomly to stories that are already completed.

---

"Why is it every time I see you…you're pregnant? Un," Deidara asked looking at her large belly.

"It's a prophecy…Some call it the prophecy of the end and others the prophecy of good fortune," Kyoko answered.

"A prophecy?" he asked curiously as they continued through a forest.

"The reincarnation will only happen when it's right," Kyoko sighed before taking the two of them through a portal.

"So you're destined to be pregnant until the reincarnation comes? Un," Deidara asked.

"Yeah. The next girl with white hair will be my reincarnation," Kyoko answered as they arrived at the temple.

"You have pretty tight security," Deidara muttered.

"Huh? What was that?" Kyoko asked as her now 8 year old daughter Johanna greeted her.

"Hello Mommy," she said cheerfully hugging her mother.

"Hello Johanna. Say hello to our guest. Deidara-san," Ayame told her gently.

"Please to meet you Deidara-san," Johanna cheered bowing politely. The other four eight year olds joined her giving Deidara their polite hellos and bows.

"The last time I saw you five you were little couple day old babies," Deidara chuckled.

"Really?! Mother never told us that," Kaida said shocked.

"Yeah. He was near by when I gave birth," Kyoko chuckled.

"Daddy's here somewhere," Kasumi muttered looking around for him.

"You five go look for your father," Kyoko commanded before whistling a gently melody. The five ladies left before a smaller little girl came over to her mother. Kyoko picked up the small girl kissing her cheek softly.

"What's your name? Un," Deidara asked patting the little girl's head. The small girl blushed gently hiding her head in her mother's neck.

"Her name is Yuki. She's very shy," Kyoko told him feeling one of her unborn children kick her in the belly. She placed a hand over the spot with tender loving care.

"Daddy," Yuki muttered stretching her arms out to him. Itachi took her carefully gently bouncing her.

"Itachi," Deidara grumbled.

"She's three years old," Itachi chuckled ignoring Deidara's outward hostilities.

"Yuki…Yuki?!" Deidara answered bewildered. Yuki propped up her head before going back to exploring the world around her.

"Yes, we named her Yuki. She's apart of an identical set of triplets. The other two are named Yuka and Yoka," Kyoko informed.

"Wow…It's been eight years…" Deidara muttered as Itachi placed Yuki on the ground giving her some orders before she ran away playfully.

"Come in. We can talk inside," Itachi instructed taking them into a small room. Itachi helped Kyoko to the floor before sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her swollen belly.

"Do you guys want this? I mean are you two actually trying to get pregnant?" Deidara asked as Itachi rubbed her belly softly.

"No. Nothing works. Birth control, condoms, and anything else! You name it we've tried it. Even not having sex but when the time comes…It happens. It's all apart of prophecy," Kyoko sighed.

"How many this time?" Deidara asked suspiciously growing envious of Itachi's relationship once again.

"Four. A set of triplet girls and a boy," Itachi informed.

"Why does it have to be a girl? The chosen one?" Deidara asked.

"It's always been that way. Only girls are chosen as the chosen ones. If the triplets are born with white hair then they're the chosen ones. I hope they are….because then I won't get pregnant that easily," Kyoko answered.

"Why did you guys wait five years to have kids? Un," Deidara asked as Itachi took Kyoko's hand.

"Basically it also apart of the prophecy: If I have five children then it's five years, three children three years, four children four years and so forth so if I had 10,000 children then I 'd wait 10,000 years," Kyoko giggled before feeling a strong kick. She leaned into Itachi's hold with a weak sigh.

"I'm going," Deidara muttered. His greed was getting the best of him. He want to take the children and Kyoko away from Itachi.

"Why don't you stay for a little while?" Kyoko asked tiredly.

'No, good bye. I'll see you again after you deliver. I'll see you in the same place. Un," Deidara mumbled angrily he left quickly before noticing that someone was following him. It was their young daughter Yuki.

"Come back later?" She asked running up to him with something behind her back.

"Yeah…I will," he sighed with anger.

"Yuki will wait every day!" Yuki answered holding out something in her small hand.

"What's this?" Deidara asked taking the necklace from her hand.

"Yuki's necklace. Yuki gave it Mommy before Mommy gave it to Wolfie Yuki!" Yuki cheered. Her smile was gentle and he could see she was a sweet child.

"I'll come back later. You wait here okay?" Deidara smiled patting the small child softly. Deidara turned away from heading for the portal.

"Okay to cry. Mommy misses Yuki too," Yuki muttered before waving him a good bye.


	18. After Phase 2 Part 1

Fourteen Days to Live After Phase 2

* * *

I'm back again for this story! I thought of writing another after phase, It's been a while hasn't it?

* * *

"Deidara-san!" Johanna called out to the blonde man. The black haired girl was slowly blossoming into a beautiful young woman. It had been seven years since Deidara had checked up on the ever growing family.

"Kyoko? No, you must be a part of the quintuplets, un," Deidara replied. She wore her hair in the exact same fashion as her mother fifteen years ago. Unlike her mother she had a very normal looking appearance since she did not have her mother's wolf ears.

"Yes. It's Johanna. Priestess Kyoko, my mother and savior, is in labor right now," Johanna replied with a gentle loving smile. Johanna chuckled at Deidara's shocked face, she could barely remember a time where her mother wasn't pregnant. Sometimes she wished that her father, Itachi, wouldn't get her pregnant so many times but even she didn't know the truth about her mother.

"She's still having kids, un," Deidara said plainly as Johanna gave him a respectful bow. _Damn that woman is insanely fertile,_ Deidara thought looking Johanna up and down. She was growing up to be so beautiful, Deidara somehow regretted notbeing there when she and the others were growing up.

"Yes…Only one this time, a girl as well. Mom wants to name her Mikoto, after Dad and Uncle Sasuke's mother, but Dad isn't so sure. Uncle Sasuke likes the idea too. Mikoto is such a beautiful name. You're welcome to accompany me back to the temple or to come back later if you want," Johanna said calmly turning away from the man taking a few steps in the direction of her home silently instructing Deidara to follow her. Seeing her walking in front of him, Deidara immediately imagined Itachi walking in front of him. He had forgotten who her father was, and those dreaded eyes that he possessed.

"You have the Sharingan, don't you, un," Deidara growled bitterly. It had to have been a dominate trait just like the wolf ears that Kyoko possessed. He couldn't believe that Itachi would give those children those dreaded eyes.

"I suggest that you stop any angry or jealous thoughts about my father before we arrive at the Temple," Johanna replied coolly stopping in her tracks. She glared back at him in a fashion very much like her father.

"It's uncanny, how much you're like Itachi," Deidara chuckled trying to hide his anger. Johanna blushed softly brushing her hair bashfully. She never really imagined herself as her father. Itachi was quiet and she, she was loud and cheerful. Sniffing the air quickly she picked up a very familiar scent approaching quickly.

"Johanna-neechan!" her younger sister Kaida called out. She was running at full speed towards her sister. Kaida's hair was shoulder length with a barrette holding her hair bangs in place. Kyoko always wanted Kaida to grow out her hair because on Kyoko's side of the family, long hair was beautiful and desired.

"Kaida-chan, what is it?" Johanna asked alarmed at her sister's sudden appearance. She was supposed to be assisting Sakura with Kyoko's childbirth.

Coming closer Kaida whispered in her sister's ear, "The priestess has been born. Shinobi name, Mikoto, Luponian name Kiritama." Johanna gave her sister a serious nod before playfully whacking her sister over her head. If Itachi saw her, he would have scolded her for hitting her sister.

"Don't be rude, Kaida. Do you remember Deidara-san?" Johanna growled in a sisterly tone. Blankly Kaida looked at the blonde before gasping. It had been seven years since they had seen him and he still seemed to be grieving over Yuki.

"Deidara-san? The same person Yuki-chan waits for?" Kaida replied as the sisters summoned their staffs to take Deidara to their hidden temple. Only those with Luponian blood could use the staffs to transport between the temple and the Shinobi world. The Luponian people were a slowly diminishing race of people whom had hybridized with wolves long before any of the Shinobi Villages had come about. Kyoko had belonged to one of the artic clans before they were mostly wiped out by a combined coup de tat and Shinobi attack. Combining their staffs they chanted quietly in their mother's language.

* * *

_Is he really back…seven years…I've waited every day and he hasn't come, but is he truly here? _Yuki thought racing through the temple. She raced by her identical siblings who watched her questionably before following after her. They were supposed to report to their mother to see the newest child but Yuki seemed to have other plans. Abruptly Yuki halted seeing the man she had spent years waiting for. She gawked at him in shock and awe, as her identical sisters approached Kaida and Johanna.

"Deidara-san, this is Yuka and Yoka and the one who's gawking at you is Yuki. She literally has waited for you to return every day in front of the portal, but as of right now, we have to see our newest sister," Johanna ordered. "As long as mom is covered and cleaned you can come in Deidara-san." Deidara stared at little Yuki who like the others, had onyx colored eyes and black hair like their father and the swarthy complexion of their mother but only Yuki seemed to actually look like the love who had passed on fifteen years ago. The five girls escorted him to their mother's bed chamber in which they politely asked him to wait outside. Yuki was reluctant to leave him but she knew that the priestess would be upset if Yuki wasn't present to see her sister.

"I'm surprised to see you again, after seven years," Itachi said coolly. He was holding the hand of his oldest son Daitaro, who was still in Kyoko's womb when Deidara came to visit the last time. Questionably, Daitaro looked up at this blonde man that he had never met. He didn't like new men near his mother, especially when she was weak and for the most part unprotected.

"And your wife is still pregnant I see. How many you got now? Un," Deidara snapped. Frightened Daitaro tightened the grip on his father's hand watching Deidara's every move. Sensing his fear, Itachi rubbed his smaller fingers to sooth him.

"There are sixteen including the newborn," Itachi replied. He was still suspicious about Deidara around his family. He still wore the Akatsuki robes and Madara still could have been his partner.

"Have you seen her yet? Un," Deidara asked defensively. _Why does he hate Dad so much? Who is this guy and why does he have a cloak like the one Dad has hidden away…he's not Kisame-san, _Daitaro thought over. Kisame had visited them a few times but nothing more than that.

"She has the white hair and blue eyes of her mother. The reincarnation has finally come," Itachi replied. He seemed so relieved and tired. Kyoko must have gone into labor early that morning. Yet he also could be tired from raising their fifteen children.

"Dad, is this Deidara-san?" Daitaro asked quietly. He could remember his parents showing them pictures of members from the Akatsuki and he was the only one with blonde hair. He was a loving quiet boy who hated fighting just like his father. Observing the child, Deidara noticed that he had more feminine appearance than a masculine one. All Deidara saw was innocence and some fear in the child's face.

"Yes. This is my oldest son Daitaro. We're slowly introducing the children to the newborn," Itachi began. "Kyoko would be happy to see you again." Releasing his son's hand he placed it on top of his head with a smile.

"Itachi…before we go in. How come your children don't have wolf ears like Kyoko," Deidara asked. He could faintly remember Yuki having them when she was three and when the quintuplets were born but he couldn't be too sure. He hadn't seen them in such a long time his memories had become clouded.

"In the Luponian culture a child keeps their wolf ears until their five years old. On their fifth birthday, the mother recites a special incantation that will give them the appearance of a normal human. Kyoko's mother died when she was three thus she will never be able to have the appearance of a normal human," Itachi explained opening the door to Kyoko's chamber. Twelve pairs of eyes immediately went to the door watching the two men and young boy enter the room. Feeling slightly bashful Daitaro took hold of his father's hand.

"Mommy," Daitaro whispered releasing his father's hand running to his mother. He absolutely adored the woman and would sacrifice his life just to protect her. Daitaro would practice sparing with his uncle so he could become strong enough to protect his mother just like his father. Itachi smiled softly closing the door to the room approaching his wife and son. She smiled cheerfully at Itachi kissing his lips softly.

"Deidara-san, come see baby Mikoto," Kyoko said softly. The child was asleep in her arms as Deidara came closer. Peering down at the baby Deidara couldn't help feeling jealously over Itachi's life once again. He had a wife, more children then he could possibly wanted, a home, his brother, possible nieces or nephews, he had the world and almost a perfect life. Carefully Itachi sat next to Kyoko brushing the baby's face.

"So you named her after your mother? Un," Deidara asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes her name is Mikoto. Itachi, do you want to hold her?" Kyoko soothed. Itachi only nodded taking the little girl in his arms. Deidara watched the family silently observing the children of different ages. _The oldest are fifteen the youngest seem about three or four. There's only ten here…where are the other five, and who the hell is the pink haired woman, _Deidara thought. Itachi softened holding his little daughter close to him. He could tell that she, like the rest of his girls, was going to grow up to a beautiful woman.

"Such tiny hands Mama," Daitaro muttered kissing his mother's cheek. He held his mother's tired hands wedging himself between his father and mother. Kyoko chuckled quietly wrapping her arm around him. He was one of only **four** boys that Kyoko had given birth to and he held a very special place in her heart, like all of her children.

"You had hands that size too when you were a baby," Kyoko cooed tapping him on the nose. Baby Mikoto let out a yawn stretching her little body and arms out towards her father. Itachi kissed her tiny outstretched hand bouncing her small body gently. Like the five Deidara saw fifteen years earlier this baby was tiny, frail and helpless. Deidara felt his anger bubbling up inside him, seeing Itachi so at peace and happy while he was still miserable from Yuki's death.

"Excuse me," Deidara grumbled leaving the room angrily. Yuki watched him in dismay dislodging herself from her triplet sisters making a beeline to her father. _Yuki adores Deidara a little too much. Sometimes I believe that she is in love with him. I'm glad that she's too young to be a love for him, _Itachi thought as she stood before him.

"Daddy can I go find Deidara-san?" she asked innocently. _Daddy, I know you think that I like Deidara…but I love you far more than Deidara. Daddy you're far more special, _Yuki thought as her father peered down at her silently.

"Hoshika, Kasumi go with your sister," Itachi ordered giving baby Mikoto back to Kyoko. Yuki gave her father a tight hug before running out the door. Hoshika and Kasumi soon followed suit making sure that their younger sister would be safe. He wanted to be ready at any moment to stop Deidara from doing anything irrational. Currently Kyoko wouldn't be able to defend herself and the baby at full strength.

* * *

"You look just like her," Deidara murmured staring deeply into a fountain. He wanted to leave but something was possessing him to stay. It could have been little Yuki or the chance to finally kill Itachi, or maybe it was the chance to kill Kyoko. She was the only one who could have given Itachi a family, the only one who wasn't afraid of Itachi.

"Our mother?" Yuki asked curiously cocking her head to the right. Her older siblings carefully observed Deidara's every move. They were ready for any type of fight that their father's enemy could start. Hoshika had convinced Yuki to run and get their father if Deidara got too out of hand for herself and Kasumi. Yuki looked up to her sisters dearly but for once she felt that she was old enough to attack him with her older siblings. Yet unlike her sisters, her Sharingan hadn't awakened which would be helpful to fight Deidara if the time comes.

"Yuki…I know you look like your mother," Deidara answered. He felt appalled that little Yuki would suggest her mother before his Yuki. He missed her sweet and gentle smile. She always calmed him down when he wanted to kill Tobi. He deeply regretted that he didn't do anything to get her the medical treatment that she needed.

"You must have really loved Yuki. Mommy misses her a lot. She cries so much over her death. Mommy's hurting a lot on the inside just as much as you are. Maybe if you talk with her more you'll become more accepting to her and father," Yuki explained.

"You guys really take after your parents. It's almost scary," Deidara chuckled softly. _She just had to add in Itachi. I bet Kyoko hasn't told them anything about how that bastard made me join the Akatsuki, _Deidara thought glaring down at the little girl. Yuki ignored it thinking about her new little sister. She was their first sister in seven years and Yuki was excited to play with her new baby sister in a few months.

"So will you come back and join us with our new sister?" Yuki asked cheerfully. He clenched his teeth trying not to yell at the girl. He didn't want to see Kyoko or Itachi and he especially did NOT want to see Sasuke, who was probably lurking around the temple somewhere. He acted with such an arrogance that every time Deidara saw him, he wanted to kill him. With great self-restraint he gave a single nod exciting Yuki.

"Before we take you back to our mother," Hoshika began ushering Yuki away with a hand. Yuki frowned slightly but the thought of her new younger sister made her forget her woes. Humming a quiet tune Yuki scampered off to her mother's bed chamber.

"Why don't we have a chat of our own," Kasumi finished. Unlike the other children, Kasumi and her other four sisters were well informed of the many dangers Deidara and the Akatsuki could cause. They knew how their father forced Deidara to join the Akatsuki and how that blow to Deidara's ego caused him to despise and loath Itachi.

"We're not as innocent as Yuki. We can see the anger welling up in your heart," Hoshika growled. The quintuplets had been ordered to watch Deidara very closely just in case that his ego wouldn't get the better of him.

"Your bags of clay, give them to us so we can insure the safety of our priestesses and her children," Kasumi snapped getting ready to summon her staff at the instant that Deidara would throw his hands into his bags of clay. Every second that ticked by, Deidara began to imagine the two girls as Itachi causing his anger and disdain to grow more and more.

"I'm not going to hurt you precious wife," Deidara growled defensively. He could barely see the girls as female, only seeing two smaller versions of Itachi. They even had those dreaded crimson eyes piercing through his soul. Slowly he began to reach for his bags watching "Itachi's" every move.

"You're becoming a little too out of hand for us. Please just hand over the bags so everything can go back to normal. You wouldn't want Yuki to come back here to find you _upset_ now would you?" Hoshika persuaded. _Damn that Itachi…using Yuki as a bargaining chip, _Deidara thought moving his arms away from his bags.

* * *

And it ends right here…The plot bunnies stopped multiplying and migrated. o.o ^.^;

But I will finish this…eventually….when the plot bunnies decide to return.

Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger. I really don't like leaving you guys with this!

~WoofumsPup formerly CuteAiboAibo.


	19. After Phase 2 Part 2

After Phase 2 Part 2

* * *

"Enough girls," Kyoko mustered behind her daughters. The lower part of her dress was saturated in blood and her eyes dull with the shock of blood loss. She stumbled slightly her girls catching her.

"Mom," the girls muttered. Hoshika couldn't even stand looking at her.

"Mom, you should be resting," Kasumi said above a whisper.

"I'm fine girls," Kyoko answered, lifelessly pushing past her daughters to the enraged man. Looking her up and down, Deidara observed the blood staining Kyoko's feet as a pool of the crimson red liquid formed. _Is she mad?_ He thought looking at her skeptically. "Yuki told me: stop."

"Wha-What?" the man snorted.

"Don't hurt them. Kyoko just had a child," Kyoko shouted in Yuki's voice.

"Yuki? Un," Deidara asked.

"Kyoko…she doesn't deserve this. Please don't do this! Her family…please Deidara-chan!" Yuki cried out through Kyoko.

"They're the ones who started this!" Deidara snapped.

"Deidara please see through your jealous anger and listen for once! Kyoko and her children are not responsible for any of this. You can't harm them for something that Itachi has done to you!" Yuki answered. "I feel horrible for putting Kyoko through this. Yet I had to talk to you, because I love you, and Yuki looks up to you. I don't want you to crush her…as you're doing to me right now."

"Yuki," Deidara muttered reaching out to Kyoko as if to touch her. He only became infuriated as Itachi knocked his wife unconscious bringing her to the floor.

"Kasumi, Hoshika tend to your sisters and brothers especially the newborn. I'll take care of your mother," Itachi ordered.

"But what about…Mom," Kasumi choked as she cried.

"Don't worry about your mother," Itachi soothed picking up the unconscious woman. "Deidara, come with me."

"Do you want us to get Auntie or Uncle?" Kasumi asked as their aloof father went between them.

"Yes get your aunt," Itachi replied.

* * *

"Itachi," Kyoko croaked. He laid her down in their bed placing a hand on hers. Deidara watched the couple from a distance with disdain. Itachi still had everything, even if his wife was ill.

"Yuki possessed you. You'll be bedridden for the next few days," Itachi answered going through her hair.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Kyoko answered. "Yuki just want to…"

"It's alright," Itachi shushed placing a damp towel on her forehead.

"How's Mikoto?" Kyoko asked trying to sit up. Deidara gripped his pants seeing Itachi's bastard of a brother and that pink haired woman. He could feel Sasuke look at him.

"She's safe…and resting peacefully. You need to rest," Itachi answered.

"Kyoko looks horrible," the pink haired woman from before gasped. "I told her that this birth would take more out of her than normal…I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Just do what you can, Sakura, so she doesn't lapse into a coma," Itachi ordered.

"You've got it," Sakura answered.

"Deidara follow me," Itachi ordered giving his brother a quick glance. Sasuke gave a single nod before looking over at his sister-in-law. Deidara rolled his eyes following after the man. Itachi led him to a secluded area in which they could talk.

"What do you want?" Deidara demanded.

"Still think my life is perfect?" Itachi asked.

"At least you still have your lover!" Deidara growled.

"Yet she'll be too weak to take care of our newborn and her duties as priestess. My daughter, Kaida, is acting out because she learned of what I've done during the massacre. She runs away and causes her mother to worry. Mikoto…Kiritama, was born prematurely because Kyoko couldn't stop worrying about her. Kaida, isn't that right?" Itachi asked his wayward daughter. Angered she came out of her shadowy hiding spot to confront her father.

"Yes blame it all on me…_I_ was the one who made Mom give birth prematurely!" Kaida growled.

"Kaida, I only called you to attention so you could go to your uncle. You have a similar personality to him and he would be able to explain the situation to you better than I would be able to," Itachi explained. He heard his daughter huff angrily walking away from him. "Don't you dare run away. Your mother and I are in no condition to worry about you."

"Fuck you Dad," Kaida muttered rolling her eyes. Itachi just sighed not wanting to deal with his daughter at the moment.

"So what if your daughter runs away. So what if Kyoko's is ill! AT LEAST you have them! Un," Deidara snapped.

"Yet you still feel that my life is perfect. How could my life be perfect?" Itachi asked.

"You have more children then you could ever want! You have a wife that adores you! You have this safe haven! And you sit here and rub it in my face every time I come here! Un," Deidara answered.

"You chose to come here on your own accord. Life is too chaotic to be perfect Deidara. These next few hours are critical for Kyoko, she could die at any moment. Would she still be perfect then? Would she die a perfect death because of me? Are the children who are now traumatized at seeing their mother half dead still perfect? I'm ashamed to say that even our three year olds saw Kyoko in her weak condition. Is this still perfect?" Itachi questioned. Angered and defeated Deidara only grunted.

"What are you going to do about Kaida?"

"Kaida lives up to her name of 'little dragon.' She has a fiery passion like her uncle and also his tragic flaw of acting too quickly. She has a superiority complex when it comes to her younger sisters Ai and Kasumi, yet an inferiority complex when it comes to her sisters Johanna and Hoshika. She thinks she know everything about the outside world which troubles me. I realize that it was wrong to shelter them…we did everything to teach them nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu, and gen-jutsu, jendai – a fighting style in Kyoko's culture …yet it wasn't enough. They have no real world experience," Itachi explained. Daitaro was alarmed at how much his father was revealing to the enemy. What if Deidara-san came back and killed Kyoko because he knew the flaws of the children?

"Dad," Daitaro piped softly.

"Yes?"

"Is Mom…Is Mom going to be okay?"

"Yes she will."

"What about Kiri?" Daitaro asked. Itachi smiled at his innocent nickname for the baby.

"Is something wrong with the newborn?"

"Well…no, but a baby needs to be its mother. Dad, if Deidara-san is a part of Akatsuki, why do you allow him to come here?" Daitaro demanded angrily pointing at the man. He flinched fearfully when he saw Deidara take a step towards him.

"Leave him out of 'll talk about that later Daitaro. Go to your aunt and find out how your mother is doing," Itachi ordered. Daitaro nodded wandering away sadly.

"Who's the clan's successor?"

"Johanna."

"A girl? Why not that son?"

"Johanna is the eldest. The fact that she's a girl doesn't matter,"

"I still hate you and your wife," Deidara growled.

"Kyoko has nothing to do with this,"

"You picked the strongest and most important woman in her culture. Do you think I believe you just happened to pick her at random? Kyoko's insane fertility also would help you repopulate your clan," Deidara snapped.

"No she was not chosen at random. She was raised in Konoha as a political refugee and I was introduced to her at the age of four. We were close friends almost lovers until she was forced to leave the village. At eighteen I stumbled upon a hidden Luponian temple for a high priestess. I then learned that Kyoko had to bitten before she turned eighteen or her gods would wreak havoc on the world. I bit her to prevent that," Itachi explained.

"Dad," Daitaro muttered. Itachi could tell that he had been running.

"How is Mom?" Itachi asked. Daitaro only shook his head breathing heavily. "What did your aunt tell you?"

"Mom's…" Daitaro muttered his eyes tearing. Deidara frowned, he hated Itachi's calm and collective manner as he just looked at his son. It was as if he barely cared about his wife.

"Whatever it is, Mom will be alright," Itachi answered gently.

"Mommy's gone," Daitaro answered tears rolling down his cheek. _I can't believe this innocent little brat is his son,_ Deidara thought rolling his eyes. Itachi beckoned his son to him, hoping to sooth his fear.

"Are you brave enough to get Johanna for me and tell her to come to Mom's chamber?" Itachi answered wiping the tears out of his son's eyes. _I never checked to see if Yuki was still in control of Kyoko…or it could be someone else,_ Itachi thought rubbing his son's cheeks lovingly. Daitaro nodded stumbling off to find his eldest sister. "Deidara…If you'll excuse me."

"Oh please, just let her die."

"You'd want to leave Yuki and her siblings without a mother? Your deceased lover wouldn't approve of that."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD THINK!"

"On the contrary, she was very supportive of my relationship with Kyoko. She and Kyoko were great friends and I believe that Yuki even considered Kyoko her sister. Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"Can you help me find your mother?" Itachi asked.

"Wait where's Mom?" Johanna asked.

"She wandered off in her weak state. That's all I know. As the heir to this clan, I'm giving you the chance to lead us in finding your mother," Itachi replied.

"Dad…wait, I can't," Johanna answered, "why not Uncle Sasuke?"

"Are you going to say that when your mother and I die?" Itachi demanded.

"No but…Dad I have no idea how to lead," Johanna answered.

"The longer we stand here and chat, the longer your mother will be wandering about," Itachi answered.

"Then I-I believe wh-when we find Mom…we should take her to the healing pools," Johanna answered timidly.

"Yet how are we going to find your mother?"

"If she's covered in blood then the wolves or we can pick up her scent," Johanna answered.

"What will you do about Deidara?"

"I don't know! Dad! I don't want to do this! Hoshika was petrified by the way Mom looked! How do you think I'll feel if I see her?" Johanna snapped in response. She didn't ask to be heir to this clan and she didn't want to assume her role early for testing purposes. Johanna gulped as Itachi gave her a hard glare.

"Yet your mother needs all the help she can get right now. She's delusional and possibly possessed. There are many horrors outside this temple, you may have to see them when you assume your role as leader of the Uchiha clan," Itachi answered.

* * *

"St-Stop," Kyoko gasped stumbling through her temple. "Y-You can-can't have her." Her eyes fixated on a blurry image briskly fleeing through the portal to the outside world. Heaving heavily she followed after the image unknowingly leaving the safety of the temple. _I should leave her to suffer out there…but then again Yuki would be upset if I did. Yet she's the wife of Itachi, no matter how sweet and kind she is, she should die. Then again she just had a baby…and that baby should have a…What the hell am I thinking? This is Itachi's wife. She should suffer before dying,_ Deidara thought staring at the portal.

"Sir…Deidara-san," Daitaro asked quietly. Daitaro hated relying on his sense of smell and at the moment, Kyoko's scent was everywhere.

"What the hell do you want? Un," the man snapped. Daitaro flinched stumbling away from the man. He took in a gulp of air before regaining his composure.

"Have…Have you seen my Mother?" Daitaro asked worriedly.

"No," Deidara lied coldly. _This kid must be an idiot if he didn't see Kyoko leave through the portal_, Deidara thought holding in a laugh.

"Alright…Thank you," Daitaro replied disheartened. Deidara smirked evilly seeing the small child sulk away. _If her children are anything like __**her**__…I have to get rid of Kyoko's scent…I can use Yuki to help me. She's willing to do anything for me_, Deidara thought walking off to find the gullible girl. He was relieved to stumble upon the three sisters playing in courtyard together.

"Deidara-san!" Yuki cried out running up to him. Her sisters joined him, interested in what he had to say. This was the kindest he's acted towards them all day.

"Hi Yuki! Your Dad has a special task for you, but he wasn't sure you three were up to it," Deidara answered with enthusiasm.

"What is it?" Yuka asked.

"Your mother wandered around the temple and bled out a tiny bit. He wanted you three to clean it up…but ONLY if you're up to it. Un," Deidara said with an "innocent" smile. Yuka pouted not wanting to appear weak in front of their visitor.

"Okay," the three answered fetching water from a near-by well.

"Make sure to do it quickly. He doesn't want the blood to scare the other children," Deidara called out to the children. _I hope your heart suffers Itachi. You should know the pain of losing a lover and she's going to suffer before succumbing to her death. What better way to suffer than to wander about in the world of murderous Shinobi?_ Deidara thought.

* * *

"Dad, the scent just stops here," Johanna alerted her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

"What?"

"It just stops…YUKI! What are you doing?" Johanna demanded smelling the diluted blood of their mother on the younger girl's body.

"Deidara-san said that Dad wanted me to clean up the blood so it doesn't scare the younger children," Yuki answered. Itachi's hand twitched trying not to believe the words that came out of his cheerful daughter's mouth.

"I gave no such order. Yuki, where does the blood trail end?" Itachi asked. _Dad's upset…Maybe…Maybe I should have thought of a way to deal with Deidara,_ Johanna thought looking at Itachi.

"Um…I'm not sure…Deidara-san said he'd handle the end. Daddy, what's going on?" Yuki asked becoming worried. Stooping down to her level Itachi placed a hand on her cheek.

"Mom's not thinking straight right now. I need you to stay here with your sisters and brothers and with Auntie Sakura. I love you okay?" Itachi answered kissing his daughter's cheek pulling her into a hug. _Did I do something wrong?_ Yuki thought.

"I'll go get Uncle," Johanna muttered.

"And Kaida and Hoshika," Itachi answered.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that. I need you to go tell your sisters to stop cleaning up the blood. Also tell your siblings to stay away from Deidara-san and tell them to warn the others. Tell Auntie Sakura to stay with Mikoto," Itachi answered. Yuki nodded but felt the intense pain of failing her father somehow. Looking at her father she let out a sigh wondering what she could possibly do to right her wrong. She ran off to complete his orders stomaching her guilt.

"What is it?" Hoshika asked landing at her father's feet.

"I'll tell you when your sisters and uncle arrive," Itachi answered.

"Dad please," Hoshika begged.

"How well do you think you'll be able to track down your mother?" Itachi asked. "Johanna said you were traumatized by her bloodied appearance."

"I, I don't know. Where's Mom? Dad what's going on?" Hoshika asked tears coming to her eyes. "DAD, TELL ME!"

"I want you to wait," Itachi answered.

"Dad," Kaida growled approaching her father. Johanna ran to her sister trying to console her. Johanna gentle shushed her trying to stop her tears.

"Stop it," Sasuke snapped.

"Why? He murdered…" Kaida hollered.

"That's enough Kaida," Itachi ordered.

"I think my sisters have a right to know!"

"Know what?" Johanna and Hoshika asked.

"That's not important right now. Right now we need to rescue your mother," Itachi began only to be interrupted by his wayward daughter.

"Rescue? I bet you murdered her too!" Kaida snapped.

"Kaida do you want to help rescue your mother or not?" Itachi asked.

"Why would I _ever_ want to help you?"

"Kaida stop it. I don't know what you're talking about but Mom's out there weak and defenseless. Can you put this anger aside for Mom?" Johanna snapped.

"Johanna and Hoshika, I want you to stay here and oversee the search here. Have Ai and Kasumi help you. If you see Deidara…make sure to stay away from him. I want you to take your siblings to the Underground and wait for our return," Itachi began. "Kaida, Sasuke and I will explore outside the temple for her."

"Fine," Kaida snapped.

* * *

"Can you pick up her scent?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to talk to you," Kaida snapped.

"Kaida stop being a brat! This isn't about you this is about Kyoko," Sasuke growled slapping the girl in the back of her head.

"Yes, but it's faint," Kaida muttered through her teeth.

"What has happened Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyoko was originally possessed by Deidara's deceased lover Yuki causing her to wander about in the temple. She was bleeding vaginally when I found her. I believe this time Kyoko's just wandering," Itachi answered. "Deidara conned Yuki, Yuka, and Yoka into cleaning up any blood in the temple. Yet I believe Kyoko's out here."

"Kaida I want to speak with you later," Sasuke lectured.

"Whatever," Kaida snorted. Sasuke saw so much of himself in his niece. The pent up anger and frustration that she had inside her would lead to her down fall.

Caa. Caa. Caa.

"Oh Itachi…the-they hav-have her," Kyoko gasped pointing at a set of trees. "The-They took b-baby Mikoto." She stumbled towards them falling on to a nearby branch. Looking at the tree, she thanked it generously for saving her before looking back at her husband. Pushing off the tree she stumbled towards them smiling.

"Kyoko, you're hallucinating," Itachi answered grasping on to his sick wife. He pulled up her dress slightly to check her legs for blood. He was relieved to see the blood was dry and flaking. She looked up at him smiling hysterically. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as she stared at her lover. He frowned trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Kyoko just continued to smile before pulling him towards a small bush. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-Itachi she's rig-right there," Kyoko giggled pointing at the bush. "Sh-She's so beautiful. LOOK at her!" Itachi closed his eyes unable to look at his wife.

"Let's go back Kyoko. Mikoto is at home and she needs you," Itachi answered trying to picking up his wife. She pulled away shaking her head.

"We need to take her home! Mikoto is going to die out here!" Kyoko ordered.

"Alright Kyoko, Sasuke will take her,"

"Itachi…I-I sa-saw your mother. She thinks the baby i-is adorable," Kyoko rambled. "She-She's with us now." She showed Itachi another tree happily. With a gentle swoop she was finally safe.

"Shh, Kyoko," Itachi whispered resting his head on hers. "I'm sorry Koko."

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kyoko's going to be alright." Itachi nodded holding Kyoko close.

* * *

"Is she still able to bear children?" Itachi asked.

"There a high chance that she will be able to," Sakura asked. "Itachi are you alright?"

"Yes," Itachi answered taking Kyoko's hand.

"Your girls were able to push Deidara out," Sakura said warmly yet she could see that that bit of information was not going to cheer up Itachi. "I'll leave you two alone." She quickly left the room. He held her hand up to his mouth as if to pray.

"Koko, I know your religion states to accept anyone for whatever reason into our temple, but this time…I allowed you to get hurt and I'm sorry Koko. I was sidetracked by our newborn and Deidara to focus on your wellbeing. Koko I hope that you'll be able to forgive me. Please forgive me. Koko please, I'm sorry," Itachi told her softly. He gently went through her hair looking over at her discarded bloody clothing. Hearing her moan, Itachi kissed her nose.

"Itachi?" Kyoko muttered opening her eyes.

"Koko I was unable to protect you." He saw her roll her eyes and let out a sigh. She had no energy to fight about this right now but she didn't want to bow down obediently and agree with everything that Itachi said.

"Itachi, no one could have foreseen what happened."

"That's no excuse. I should have stayed by your side."

"Itachi please don't take this out on yourself. You did the best you could."

"Don't you get it Kyoko? I failed you and our family! I allowed that man to come in here and cause chaos. I allowed him to manipulate our children. Kyoko please don't just give up," Itachi snapped. She hated seeing him angry especially when he was hurting on the inside.

"Itachi," Kyoko answered. "This is my way. And you haven't failed anyone."

"Do you want me to bring you Mikoto?" Itachi asked knowing that he wouldn't be able to win his argument without force.

"Itachi don't deny what you're feeling."

"I failed you…we need more security."

"Itachi you haven't failed anyone."

"Koko you didn't see yourself earlier. You were hallucinating so badly that you believed a bush was our daughter. You could have died. Koko I can't risk your safety anymore," Itachi replied holding her tightly.

"Itachi you know we can't close our doors to anyone, AND I'm still immortal for a few more years."

"Yet you were injured because our doors were open to Deidara. Kyoko we need to reconsider our safety," Itachi sighed rubbing her hand gently.

"I did see your mother earlier."

"Kyoko you can't evade this. You need more security so I'm going to recall your guards." Kyoko huffed rolling her eyes since Itachi had just tried to change the subject.

"Itachi…they all have families and children."

"Yet they've been adopted into the Uchiha Clan. They even took our name. Koko they are our family and you need the protection. I can't do this alone anymore especially since Kaida has become wayward," Itachi answered.

"Where are they going to stay?"

"Here with us…like I said they were adopted into our clan. We have the space for them and their families. They have expressed their want to protect you Kyoko and you should allow them to," Itachi replied.

"NO, Itachi!"

"Kyoko I'm going to do what's best for you because of our newest child."

"Itachi stop it."

"Kyoko listen to me! YOU need this protection! I want you to be safe because I'm not going to raise these children alone. They need their mother, and she should be protected!" Itachi answered squeezing her hand.

"Itachi you're hurting on the inside," Kyoko groaned. "You're trying to take on this matter on your own. Stop doing this, you'll scare the children. Itachi, we don't need protection, we just need to be more understanding." Itachi kissed her hand trying not to lash out at his stubborn wife.

"What good is being understanding when everyone you love ends up dead?" Itachi threatened. "You preach peace…and understanding but others will abuse that way of thinking. Like how Deidara has done today! What if he harmed the children? Would you have allowed him back into our temple?"

"Itachi, Kyoko should really be sleeping," Sakura lectured, she had their newborn who was resting peacefully.

"Yes, she should," Itachi replied.

"I'm gonna have Sasuke bring her bed so you don't have to get up my lady," Sakura answered handing the child to Itachi.

"Did anyone else besides yourself hear about this?" Itachi asked.

"No, not that I know of. Kyoko, Itachi is right, you need more protection especially once you announce the birth of the next priestess. And Itachi, I think you're being a little hard on Kyoko. You should be more gentle with her," Sakura answered looking over Kyoko to make sure her body had stabilized.

"You're going to be a wonderful priestess," Itachi said to his sleeping daughter. "Be strong and brave but don't be too headstrong like your mother. You're going to have the love and support of your family and the Luponian people. Unfortunately, I haven't made things easy for you or your mother but I know you'll be able to conquer any obstacle. You're going to be so beautiful when you grow up. Remember to always do what's right and not to fight with your mother." The infant opened her tiny blue eyes fixating on her father. Itachi smiled softly kissing the baby's delicate skin. The baby flinched slightly wanting this foreign object out of her face. _You're my baby girl and I'll do anything to protect you. You're the pride and joy of the Kin clan, and the apple of your mother's eye. I'll never let Deidara harm you,_ Itachi thought holding his infant child close. He heard her let out a cry and her concerned mother in the background. He would never let someone hurt his family again.

* * *

Rather unlucky to end on page 13 but I can't think of anything else to write. I hope you enjoyed this part because I left so many things hanging in the last one.

WoofumsPup


End file.
